


【寂静岭全系列】半AU 鬼来电（1121主）

by icewing83



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 36,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icewing83/pseuds/icewing83
Relationships: Walter Sullivan/Henry Townshend
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

注意：半AU，鬼来电梗，对人物有新的设定，OOC预警，脑洞奇大。请注意回避！惊悚悬疑向

==================================

作为一个自由摄影师，亨利大多数的日子其实是在家里宅着，然后在网络上到处寻找下一个作品的线索，而不是像其他旅行摄影师那样把更多的时间花在路途上。虽然看起来他这样可能掌握不到最新的东西，也没有办法拍到从未有人发现过的美景，但他却能省下不少无妄的路费，也不会浪费太多的时间。

亨利拍过不少商业软广告的片子，比如现在他住的公寓招租宣传单就是他的杰作。可他却将这种作品称为“垃圾”，将自己称作骗子。

他最擅长的，不是发现平凡地方中的“美”，而是看见普通生活中的“危机”。没错，他是个天生的灵媒，却又极度地胆小。这就是他为什么常年藏匿在屋中的原因。而他愿意给这个公寓做广告也是看中了这里的“平静”，不是活着的邻居安静，这里的邻居简直吵透了，而是“灵”层面的安静。

然而事实是，因为胆小而没有真正接触“灵媒”规则的他并不知道，一个上了岁月的地方，如果没有任何一个无害的灵发出的小骚动，那就意味着这里有着更可怕的东西。

在入住第一年的最后一天，抱着笔记本躺在床上不知不觉睡着了的亨利，被电话铃声所吵醒。

宁静的房间里突然响起的尖锐铃音总是能让人心头一紧，而拎起听筒后的嗞啦杂音则足以令亨利冷汗直流。他在那堆嘈杂的声响中听出了他自己的声音，先是喘息和微弱的“No”，然后变成了声嘶力竭的大喊，仿佛是惊悚电影里的惯有场景。最终一切归于寂静，连杂音都没有了，等待了三秒后，电话切成了自动语音播报，『现在是9月20日下午18点15分。』

亨利用颤抖的手把听筒放回去时，目光瞬间触及了机身后那根断掉的电话线，猛然想起三天前他发疯似地扯断了它的场景。惊慌地把视线移向了同一个柜子上摆放的电子时钟，而液晶的屏幕上赫然显示的是“09-13-2001 Fri PM 06:06:06”。

这已经不是第一次，或者仅仅是发生了三四次的事了。而他还记得第一次接到这种诡异电话时的场景，那还是18年前，他才7岁。

那时候，刚从学校回家的亨利目视着桌上不断叮呤作响的电话机，而母亲正在厨房中忙碌无暇顾及。掂起脚，亨利接起了电话，而他听到却不是想象中父亲的嗓音，也不是电话推销员或者有人打错了。听筒的另一端响起的是汽车碰撞的巨大声音，接着就是一声儿童的尖叫。『现在是11月3日下午21点07分』电话里机械女声如此说，但亨利看到的客厅时钟却指向4点04分。电话报时坏了吗？足足快5个小时。年幼的他不解地眨了眨眼睛，但身体里却忠实地泛起了一阵寒冷。

当天晚上，刚粘到枕头的亨利便做了一个噩梦。他站在陌生的公路边，眼看着飞驰而过的汽车歪歪扭扭地撞上了一侧的护栏，车里的男人头上遍布鲜血，一动不动，而后座的女孩向他转过了脖子，露出同样粘着血的脸。亨利惊恐地大叫起来，那声音与下午他在电话中听到的毫无差异。

第二次发生则在他17岁，那一年的初春，他得到了一只新手机。而让他终身难忘的那个电话就在第一周的周末打来。午饭后的亨利将时光几乎全部耗费在了图书馆，就在他聚精会神地陷入书中所描述的光怪陆离的世界时，他的手机在口袋里猛然振动起来。就像之前一样，他拿出电话走到门外，这段路程中，手机持续地剧烈摇晃着，表达着那个执着的拨打者的心情。

站在阅览室门口，亨利凝视着依旧闪烁着的手机屏幕，上面显示的是一个陌生的号码。拧着眉，又等了一会儿，见对方仍然没有挂断，亨利才不太情愿地按下了通话键。

『Hello？』他开口。

下一刻，他听见电话中传来有人倒地的重击声，以及人类临终时恐惧和痛苦的呻吟。紧接着，他又一次听到了自己的声音，比7岁时更加地清晰，更加地确定。『Help!』电话另一端的他在高喊。

亨利惊慌地挂断了电话，把手机塞回了口袋里，大步流星地赶回原座位去。呆坐了足足十分钟，才缓过神来。他又重新拿出了手机，翻看里面的通话记录。不出所料地，那通电话就如10年前一样来自一天之后。下意识地，他再次确认了一下当时的时间，是下午2点出头。

而次日通话记录所显示的时间，他在课堂上莫名地打起了盹。他又做了噩梦，梦见自己站在看守所的肮脏厕所里，而眼前是一个摔倒在地，头部重伤且充满了惊恐的在押犯人。

1个月后，诡异的电话便来了第三次。

然而与前两次不同的是，一开始当他接起陌生来电时，对方和他说话了，仿佛只是一个普通人和一通普通的来电。『你好，亨利。』电话里不知名的男人操着他并不熟悉的嗓音说。

『很抱歉……你是谁？』在询问前，亨利在脑海里搜索了好几次这个号码，和对方可能的身份。但他没什么会打电话给他的朋友，几乎没有。

对方没有回答，只是自说自话地继续说着，『希望能快点再见到你。』

然后那个陌生男人就没有再说话，电话里传来了剧烈咳嗽和滴答的液体滴落声，还隐约地伴着类似喉咙里泛出气泡的可怕声响。

亨利就这样愣愣地听着，听见了警笛和吵杂的人声。这回，直到他挂断电话，也没有听见自己的声音。

他以为是有谁无聊进行的恶作剧，但这次通话的时间依旧来自未来的48小时之后。并且在电话预示的时间里，他再一次陷入梦魇，看见了狱中一个素未蒙面的金发男人微笑着割开了自己的咽喉。

TBC

  
  



	2. 【寂静岭全系列】半AU 鬼来电2（1121主）

连续的惊恐让亨利忍不住在刚熟络起来的互联网论坛里诉说了自己的遭遇，而许多热心人提供的讯息更是进一步将他吓得不轻。

起初是有人在他的博客下贴了几张图片，都是一些网络视频，或者杂志和报纸的翻拍，关于灵异电话和死亡预告的访谈。对于那些所谓“专家”的说法，亨利有些将信将疑。毕竟这世界上有太多的骗子，亨利放学回家的一路上就至少能看见三个说能预见未来的吉普赛人，然而其中的一个连自己什么时候会下雨淋湿她都不知道，而另一个则在一场车祸中失去了腿。

但那之后，有两张贴图真正引起了亨利的兴趣，那是一个ID为“亡灵S”的留言，“你看见了未来，但你能做什么？”他问，并且附上了1983年11月4日的报纸，上面报道了一则前天晚上发生于旅游圣地寂静岭小镇外公路上的车祸。

32岁的男性司机带着年仅7岁的女儿出游，撞上了公路一侧的护栏，生命垂危。而肇事点周围并没有任何弯道或可能引发事故的阻碍。公路的摄像头记录下了事故发生的瞬间，对侧或同侧车没有任何车辆，道路上没有动物或碎石。经调查，司机血液中也没有酒精、毒品或药物。最终由于当事司机虽经抢救仍然成为了植物人，事故以疲劳驾驶结案。怪异的是，事故发生后，不远处的加油站工作人员看见燃起的火光后报了警，而距离最近的骑警西比尔·班内特却在赶到事故地时，就在10米外摩托车发生了侧翻，最终不治身亡。

一瞬间，亨利的耳边似乎再次听到了那剧烈的撞击声。他急急地将目光转向下一页报道，想要缓解内心的恐惧。

可当他细读了那些文字后，却感觉自己浑身的血液都在那一刻冻结了。

第二份报道的事件发生于亨利接到第二通诡异电话后的一天，地点是是托卢卡监狱，在押犯人詹姆斯·桑德兰在一个月前因杀死重病的妻子而被判入狱，之后他经常出现幻觉和歇斯底里的症状，被狱医诊断为精神疾病。意外发生当天，监狱已经递交了他的保外就医材料，然而就在当日下午詹姆斯·桑德兰猝死于监狱的公共厕所里，表情惊恐。但由于监控证明事发时没有其他人进入厕所，没有任何目击者，自然没有人知道意外发生的过程。据不远处的一名囚犯描述，他当时似乎听见了死者高喊着妻子的名字请求原谅，然后又传来了击打声和倒地的声音，但他没有前往查看，也没有向狱警报告。

沉默了很久后，亨利给那个ID发去了回复。『我那时候真的是看见了这些人出事的未来吗？还是说只是巧合？毕竟这些场景在影片中十分普通，也许只是有人恶作剧，而我又日有所思夜有所梦罢了。』他写道。

等了两天多，他得到了那个“亡灵S”的再度回复。不像网络上其他那些好事之众的夸张吹捧、挑唆，又或者是嘲讽，那人只是给出了普通到不能再普通的句子。『如果你认为那是巧合，那么就当作是巧合。这个世界上每分每秒都有死亡发生，而你做不了什么。』

看了这句话后，亨利不再纠结于曾经的那三通电话，而是继续投入了平凡的生活中去。

当时的他觉得，那个人说得很有道理，他只是个在青春期妄想着自己有超能力的普通小子，他能干什么呢？在接到一个恶作剧电话后就当真、报警，那只会把他自己弄进精神病医院而已。

于是当三年前，第四通灵异电话来临时，他选择了听过就算的忽视态度，哪怕那场随之而来的噩梦冗长得让他汗湿了整条枕巾和床单。

但他错了，那些预见的未来都是真的。直到南灰原山庄附近第一场惨案的发生，他才意识到了这一点，用辛茜娅的血和生命作为代价。

一周前，在公寓里度过了一段平静日子的亨利又一次被电话吵醒。他看了一眼时钟，是下午1点40分。而熬了一夜就为了洗出之前拍摄的照片的他，竟然已经睡到了正午。他以为打电话来的人是之前约好的编辑，又或者可能是催纳房租的公寓管理人。一边打着哈欠，亨利想的却是怎么伪装成不在家来逃避。

但那电话就像陷入了死循环一般，一直不停地响着，发出吵杂到头疼的铃声。约莫相持了十分钟，亨利总算提起了听筒。

没等他发问，对面就传出了急切的求救声。『亨利！你到哪里去了？快点救我！』对方那名女子呼喊着他的名字，可他却丝毫记不起有那么一号认识的人。但出于温柔之心，他依然询问了对方在哪里。

『我就在原地啊，你却突然不见了。不是说好在门口等我吗？它们就在门口，要进来了！』女子尖锐地斥责着他，让莫名万分的亨利怀疑对方是不是记错了号码，又碰巧了一样的名字。

『等等，你是找我吗？我是汤森德，我没有和谁约定……』没等他说完，电话另一端便传来了撕心裂肺的惨叫和野兽扯开吞噬猎物的啪嗒声，十来秒之后一切又重回平静。恐惧让亨利立马挂断了电话，直愣愣地坐着回不过神。诡异的氛围排山倒海地向他压来，但这次他不再有母亲陪伴身边，也没有那个神秘网友的宽慰，有的只是单独一人的空荡房间，以及从与301相隔的墙壁那里传来的毛骨悚然的刮擦声。

一些相当惊悚的画面，比如影片中被砌进墙里的尸体，跃入他的脑海。

他又想起母亲曾经说的那些小故事，尤其是他出生那天打来家里的那通“鬼来电”。

TBC


	3. 【寂静岭全系列】半AU 鬼来电3（1121主）

母亲形容它是“天降的奇迹”，但在亨利听来确是着实的恐怖。

亨利是个早产儿，他的生日比预产期整整早了25天。所以当他呱呱坠地前，他的母亲还若无其事地呆在娘家编织着婴儿用的小帽子。而他的父亲则正在他们的新家布置着婴儿房的拼装小床。

傍晚的时候，一个电话打到了家里，父亲接了它。后来他对妻子说，他发誓听到了火焰灼烧爆裂、砖木倒塌的声音，以及人的喊叫，当他想要挂断时，这些都停止了，转而他又听到了婴儿的哭泣声。他下意识地看了看时钟。而此刻他的妻子，亨利的母亲，突然腹痛倒地，在救护车到达以前便急产下一个男婴，幸而母子平安。巧合的是，亨利哭出第一声的时间，与那个诡异电话中出现婴儿哭声的时间惊人地一致。

但更可怕的是，亨利在详细了解他7岁时，寂静岭发生的那件车祸中的两位伤者后，惊讶地发现。当时32岁的司机曾于同年同月同日，在寂静岭的郊边地区捡到了一个女婴，并收养了她。而她就是在车祸中安然幸存的女孩雪莉。

『这一定只是凑巧。这个世界上每分钟都会有事件发生，而刚才也不过是一个遇到了流氓，而男友却逃跑了的不幸女人。』亨利用冷水冲着脸，咕哝着对自己说，『警察听到尖叫后应该很快就会赶到，她会没事的。而且我根本不知道她在哪里，也没有办法帮到她任何事。』他自我安慰。

可总有一个声音在脑内反驳他，『真的吗？如果这是未来，是尚未发生的事，而你袖手旁观放任一切发生，你一定会后悔。』亨利看着镜子里的自己，影像被裂纹和污渍所扭曲，更像是一个藏匿在暗地里的怪物。

恐惧和自责犹如滋生的藤蔓，将他的心捆绑住，同时也将他的四肢捆绑起来。他脱力地瘫倒在床上，畏惧离开这302室的房间。仿佛这样他就不会遇见电话中那个女子，而女子那些不幸的未来也就不会发生。

于是就这样，他接连在家里窝了三天，每天都靠着冰箱里储存的食物过活，每天都做着自己被锁在这个房间再也出不去的噩梦。而第四天，当他醒来时，噩梦终于成为了现实。他的门上被加上了重重的锁链，无论他使用怎样的破坏工具也无法撬开或击碎它们，也无法破门或破墙而出。这个屋子似乎是成为了一个独立的四维空间。这下他真的彻底出不去了。

人类就是如此一个矛盾体，尤其是像亨利这种经常犹豫不决、瞻前顾后的家伙。当他完全自由时，他渴望禁锢所带来的安全感；而当他真的得到了这样的围栏时，他又惊恐地想要出去。

在他几乎捶遍了家里所有的门、窗和墙壁未果后，一个似曾相识又记不太清的“魔法阵”出现在厕所的墙上，为他打开了一个洞口，一个通向未知领域的奇特的门。

他小心翼翼地往那个洞中窥视，看到的却只是无尽的通道，长得似乎能穿过整栋楼。思考再三，他还是爬了进去。毕竟冰箱里已经不剩下什么了，再不出门去，他很可能就会变成一具活活饿死的尸体。

以四肢着地的姿势爬了好一会儿，在他感觉到自己的膝盖从牛仔裤腿里逃逸出来之前，亨利总算能直立起腰了。他坐在一条运动着的自动扶梯上，努力调整着呼吸，同时观察四周的景象。这里看起来像是个地铁站，而且在事实上地铁站也距离他租借的公寓不远。站在他家客厅的窗口，他就能看见形形色色的路人在那个入口往来。而就在他发现这个奇怪的洞前几分钟，他还目送着一个红衣女子在那里搔首弄姿，然后慢慢地走下入口。

“也许我可以坐地铁去超市”他摸着口袋里的钱包想。却在下一刻就被先前他看到的那个红衣女人拦在了半路上。那个自我介绍叫做辛西娅的女子，用一种仿佛是在梦游一般的口吻说着话，把亨利当作是她自己梦里的一个陌生过客。

那时候，亨利的逻辑被她彻底地搅浑了，甚至没有发现她的声音与电话里那个求救的女人如此相似。也许是我做梦梦见了她，他思索着。毕竟无论是破坏不了的门、房间里出现的通向地铁站的洞，还是角落里他一瞬间瞥见的那些狗不像狗，蛇不像蛇的怪物，都不太可能在真实的世界里存在着。至少在亨利的人生见识中不存在。

于是他把这一切当作是有意思的梦境来探索着，直到他目送着突然想要呕吐的辛西娅进入了女厕之中，并且长达半小时都没出来。她吃坏什么了吗？虽然对于女人进入洗手间打理自己的速度可能极慢已有耳闻，但不论怎么说，半小时都有点太慢了。他担心辛西娅会晕倒在里面。

隔着门，亨利拉扯着嗓子询问了好几声，却始终没有得到回答。在做了一番的内心挣扎后，他终于顶着可能被当成变态痛打或者扭送警局的风险，推开女厕所的门走了进去。

然而，辛西娅并没有在里面，虽说他曾经亲眼目睹了她进入，并且那间狭小的盥洗室并没有可以供她爬出去的窗，她应该还在那里的。但事实是她凭空不见了。亨利甚至可笑地查看了每一个马桶和水箱，以保证她没有在哪里被冲走或会被冲出来。

『我一定脑子出了问题。』最后放弃了寻找的亨利自嘲着，然后从来的洞里爬回了自己家，倒头躺在床上。『我怎么会相信这不是梦，而是可能会发生的事呢？』他合上眼睛，心里默念着“快点醒来”。

没过几分钟，他没有感觉到周围有任何变化，而那个前几天打来的诡异电话却又再次打了过来，同样的声音，同样的内容。猛然地，亨利意识到，那个向他求救的人就是辛西娅，而他把她留在了地铁站的厕所里。

几乎是跌撞着一路从洞里爬出去，亨利直冲向那个可怕的人会凭空消失的女厕所。可全都已经太迟了，他看见的只有浸泡在鲜血之中，逐渐烟气的辛西娅。而他依旧是一无所知，对于究竟是谁用什么杀死了她，这个地方到底怎么了，辛西娅为什么会在厕所里消失又出现，以及为什么不久前的电话会在三天前就打给了他。

他能做的事，只有在凌乱的血迹中面对尸首发愣，然后像是被抽干了气力似地摇晃着回家。此刻，他唯一的想法只有祈祷这所有的事都是他的噩梦而已。

但待到他再次从床上醒来时，他听到的是电台中播报的辛西娅被人发现死于地铁站内的新闻。并且，通过窗户，他看见了被抬出的尸袋。

他曾经相信的世界被完全颠覆了，留给他的只有恐惧。

TBC


	4. 【寂静岭全系列】半AU 鬼来电4（1121主）

不安如同潮水一样溢满了整个屋子，而无法逃离的亨利只能通过门镜向外窥探。然而即使他看见了在门口徘徊的管理员，他依然无法让对方听见自己的叫喊。折腾了好一会儿，用钥匙还是无法打开302房门的桑德兰先生咕哝着走了，露出了背后的走道墙壁。一排的血红手印尖锐刺目地跃入亨利的视野里，一共血淋淋的16个。

如同被冰锥击中，亨利颤巍巍地转过身，靠在捆满了锁链的门上，大口地喘息。他想起了辛西娅那低领上衣中露出的胸口上，那个用血写成的数字——“16/21”。突然间，一条过去的新闻从他的记忆中跃然而出，他想起了1991年的“沃特·沙利文案”。据报道，该案的受害人都有一个共同的特点，即是尸体上被刻上了数字，前两位数字代表受害的顺序，而后两位则固定是21。所以当时警方推测，如果凶手没有及时被捕，很可能计划了一共要杀害21人。幸而当沃特·苏利文被逮捕时，受害的人数终于被停止在了10人。

可现在，这个可怕的杀戮在沉寂多年之后，又以令人惊讶的方式继续出现了。而“16/21”这个数字更是让人联想颇多。

亨利是一个聪明人，虽然他选择不进入大学，那是因为他极度讨厌写论文，繁复又无趣。他喜欢思考，喜欢阅读各种领域的书籍，从数学、科技技术到哲学，甚至是一些可以称之为“邪恶”的宗教神话。不过他不像那些无聊又沉眠于其中的人，他不会去做什么愚蠢的实践，只会将那些奇闻异录变成脑内的故事，偶尔地，他也会在网络上发布一些小说。

所以，当亨利意识到辛西娅的死亡，与当年的“沃特·苏利文案”以及之后警方声称的模仿作案如此相似后，脑子便不自主地高速运转起来。

1998年开始，他便收集有一些关于这位连环凶手的资料。不过对于杀人者的思维，并不是他感兴趣的部分。他好奇的是案子背后涉及的臭名昭著的邪教，和他们所犯下的骇人听闻的罪恶。跟随着曾经采访过一位儿子被该邪教绑架的母亲的记者约瑟夫·施莱伯，他来到了南灰原山庄公寓，并最终在这里寄住下来。在这位失踪记者曾经的住所中，他发现了不少的东西，有些他还没有来得及细看。

一些可怕的猜测慢慢浮现出来。为什么是目标21个，为什么凶手沙利文会在狱中自杀，为什么即使警方不曾公开过案发现场的照片，模仿犯却会如此熟悉之前凶手的“笔迹”？那些数字被写下时的特征几乎一样，沙利文与他的模仿犯是否之前就熟识？又或者……

亨利想起了21这个数字在记者约瑟夫所提到的宗教中的重要意义。

约瑟夫曾经在他的笔记中深刻地分析了“沃特·沙利文案”凶手的特质，从他的出身、童年的经历、不如人愿的成长过程以及宗教在整个人生阶段对他的影响。他的结论更倾向于，凶手是一个不幸的被宗教洗脑的疯子，而不是检方所说的“一个有良好医学教育背景的变态杀人狂”。

如果那个邪恶宗教神鬼乱力的传说中，有那么一点是真的呢？亨利忍不住想。如果那个宗教疯子真的是为了完成一个宗教仪式而杀人呢？如果人死亡之后灵魂还会留存呢？恶灵能够杀人吗？他感觉地铁站的遭遇让他的思维彻底改变了。

亨利翻出了他塞在床底纸箱里所有前房主约瑟夫留下的东西，仔细阅读了那散落成一页页的记录，并如其中所述在床头柜与墙之间的角落中找到了一本红色封皮的册子。

仰躺在床上，亨利看着散页中约瑟夫对凶手可能在进行一项叫做“21圣礼”的邪教祭祀的分析。

“21圣礼是圣母派的祭礼，目的是让圣母降临。”凝视着这一行字，亨利想起了那个凶手的童年——出生即被抛弃，在孤儿院中饱受折磨的他在6岁时终于得以外出，几乎是每一周，他都会来到南灰原山庄的公寓，他母亲抛弃他的地方来寻找妈妈，却每次都遭到了周围人的唾弃。“从未得到过母爱的人，对于母亲抱有扭曲的执着。”约瑟夫如此形容凶手。

一个可憎又可怜的人。亨利叹了一口气，翻开那本被约瑟夫称作“21圣礼的真实解释与解决方法”的《赤红大典》，开始接触这一连串诡异杀人事件背后的宗教意义和鬼魂杀人的可能性。

圣母派将21圣礼祭献所召唤来的“东西”奉为圣母，但《赤红大典》却将它叫做恶魔。而亨利觉得，那必然是恶魔，用21条人命作为祭品换来的能会是什么纯洁善良的玩意儿吗？而更可怕的是，对于这21个祭品，还有着严格的要求，前10个代表罪人，而从12至21则必须分别代表“虚无、忧郁、暗黑、智慧的授予者、诱惑、起源、监视、混沌、母亲以及智慧之接受者”，至于第11个牺牲者则是执行祭祀的术士，那个凶手自己。

“沃特·苏利文连环杀人案”终止时死亡了10个人，而苏利文紧接着在狱中杀死了自己。之后，模仿案的受害者，编号12的牺牲者是一个毫无志向的吸毒者；13号是一个儿子被杀的主妇；14号正是教会圣母派的主祭司，一个给别人带来黑暗的毁灭者；16号是个性开放的辛西娅。每一个都符合对于21圣礼祭品的描述。至于15号牺牲者，亨利几乎可以肯定，他就是失踪的302室前房客，记者约瑟夫，他洞察了这杀人案背后的真相，所以他是“智慧的授予者”。

那么之后的人，会是谁呢？一瞬间，亨利想到了这个问题。

焦躁和不安席卷了他的全身。他开始止不住地思考，周围哪些人会符合书中描述的特质，他想要提前警告那些人。

他再度想要尝试出门，但更加可怕的事发生了，在他的门板上，有人用血红色的液体写下一句警告的话“不要走出屋子”，并且署名是“沃特”。

那一刹那，亨利意识到，住在这302室的他早已经被恶鬼盯上。而他自己很可能就是这恶鬼为“母亲”所准备的21个牺牲品其中之一。

恐惧令他失去了冷静，“我该怎么办？”他反复地问。

而从他敲裂的墙壁涂料上“长”出的鬼魂脑袋对他说，『你应该去了解所有的真相，然后阻止他。用《赤红大典》中说的方法。』

TBC

==============================

随便聊一下，也许有人觉得我为什么要在文中复述那么多原作里本身就存在的设定、内容和剧情，还要说这是半AU的故事呢？我要剧透一下，这些是很有必要提的内容，因为事实并不是叙述的如此。最后会有不同的展开，甚至翻转，到时候你们就会明白我为什么要写亨利看到的那些资料里的信息以及推理了。

总之，其实就是有的时候，一切并不是想象的那么简单，但有时候，也不像想象的那么复杂。小天使的好奇心和脑洞关不住，要出事。


	5. 【寂静岭全系列】半AU 鬼来电5（1121主）

亨利是如此地天真，天真地以为他能够击败恶灵，天真地以为一个曾经揭露了真相的人说的都是对的，天真地以为自己在这场灵异事件中只是一个不幸被卷入的平凡路人。所以他为了救人，并且救自己，去努力了。

无视了下一个打入的电话，他走向了那个通往外界的“洞”。再次通过那个洞后，他来到了一个全新的地方，他想要“从头开始调查”的地方——曾经收容了作为孤儿的沃特·苏利文的“希望之家”。那里杂草丛生、锈迹斑斑，自装饰到书籍到处都是宗教气息，足以吓坏小孩子的假人连同轮椅一起被抛弃在院子里，随着风发出吱嘎的摇晃声。这让亨利有点开始同情这里的孩子了，哪怕张大成为了凶手的孩子。

距离那栋房子不远的地方，遥望过去有些忽高忽低的土丘和山石，还似乎有那么一个人影佝偻着背站立着。即使有些发虚，亨利依旧径直地走了过去。然后他看见了又一个陌生人，一个神叨叨的结巴贾斯帕。这个男人似乎对于恶魔和邪恶宗教很有兴趣，却又胆小地畏惧接近散发着不祥气息的事物，活生生的一个矛盾体。

在向亨利索要了巧克力牛奶后，作为回报，贾斯帕告诉亨利，他看见的那块刻着字的石头就是圣母岩，并且提示他那里似乎埋了什么重要的东西。而当亨利问他『哪里有什么？』时，得到的回答却是“你需要的东西”，似乎贾斯帕认为向圣母岩祈祷，它就会给你你真正需要的东西。

然后，亨利在那里挖到了可以进入希望之家的大门钥匙，而在附近的墓地里发现了一个独自徘徊的孩子。那个金发绿眼的孩子眨巴着眼睛，用好奇的眼光探寻着亨利。可就在亨利想要对他发问时，他又像一只机警的小鹿一般飞快地跑开了。

不管怎么说，终于可以进入希望之家进行探索了。亨利一边步入那充满了寒意的大门，一边对自己说，一个好的开始就是成功的一半。可现实却是，就在他进入第二间屋子后，就目睹了一同进入的贾斯帕被烛火点燃的残酷画面。几乎是瞬间，亨利明白过来，贾斯帕就是那第17号祭品。

打算用扑打来替对方灭火的亨利，被火舌和滚烫的热浪逼着退了回来，只能目瞪口呆地凝视着，这个被无法扑灭的熊熊烈火炙烤的人，在凄厉地惨叫着的同时，竟然还用烛台的尖锻在自己身上用力刻画着——“17/21”。

诅咒仍在继续，而原本怀着雄心壮志的亨利却仿佛失去了一半的灵魂。他在短短的24小时里，连续目睹了两个生命悲惨地逝去，而他连那个凶手的一点点蛛丝马迹都没有抓住。

所以那个恶鬼是透明的，常人无法看见的吗？坐在床边的亨利几乎揉烂约瑟夫收集到的所有与“沃特·苏利文连环杀人案”有关的报纸，直到他猛然感觉自己遗漏了什么重要的信息，又重新一张张地把它们平整地摊开来。

一篇题为《连环谋杀凶手在狱中自杀，凶器竟是一柄勺子》的报道占据了不小的面积，在专栏的右下方，甚至配着凶手被捕时以及死亡后的照片。虽然因为印刷的问题，图片上只有黑白两色，可不知为什么，此刻的亨利却能轻而易举地识别出色彩来。殷红的血液在金发凶手的衣襟上，以及牢房的水泥地面上晕开，而那人还瞪大着他祖母绿色的眼睛，直直地望向前方，他的手上紧握着一支柄部被磨得无比锋利的勺子。

瞬间，过去噩梦的画面与这张照片在亨利的脑中重叠了。

『嗨，亨利。希望能快点再次见到你。』那个金发的男人说话的时候，喉咙的巨大裂口里喷涌出的鲜血发出噗哧噗哧的声音，粘着血的唇因为微笑而勾起，露出白森森的牙齿。

一个激灵，亨利手里的报纸飘落到了地上。随着泛黄纸面接触到地面，那种时间侵蚀的陈旧感也以剪报为中心扩散了开去，逐渐弥漫到了整个房间。地面变得布满了裂痕和污渍，墙壁斑驳脱落、到处长满了霉斑，铁质的窗框、电器和管道都尽是锈迹，电视机即使没有插上电源，屏幕依然亮着，播放着雪花般滚动的杂点，恼人的电话铃时不时地响起，而浴缸里竟然冒出了血红的液体，让爱干净的亨利果断打消了洗澡的念头。

亨利感觉自己要崩溃了，原本洞另一头的世界才会让他感到不安，他至少还有一个可以躲藏的地方，而现在，他的家、他的卧室都变成了彻彻底底的鬼屋。

他抱着头瑟缩在被子里，贴着301那堵墙里的抓挠声已经转变成了捶打的声响，仿佛下一刻就会有什么破墙而出。

『别胡思乱想。』他勉强自己进入睡眠。他太累了，如果继续下去，恐怕他会晕倒在路上，然后被凶手或者什么其他怪物踩踏、撕碎。他将薄被盖过头，合上眼睛，在被单制造的“安全”空间里放松身体。

过了有一会儿，亨利开始进入了半梦半醒之间。他不知道是那堵墙后的声音真的变得更响了，又或者是他即将做噩梦的先兆，他感觉听到了墙体破碎的巨大轰鸣。他竖起耳朵倾听着，然而这时候一切又安静下来，只剩下时钟的滴答声。

是我的错觉吗？他问自己。明明什么可怕的声音都没有了，但亨利却越发地不安起来。就像是暴风雨前的宁静，他感觉到有什么东西在平静之中等待着，酝酿着。

大约僵持了四十分钟左右，亨利终于憋不住了，可能是因为“那只始终掉不下来的鞋子”的效应，也可能单纯是被子里的氧气不太够了。他从被单中探出了脑袋，深深地吸了一口气，缓缓睁开眼……

一个穿着沾满鲜血的蓝色长外套的高大金发男子，手握着小刀，站在他的床尾，弯着腰凑近着向他笑。黑暗的屋子中，那刀锋和男子碧绿的眼眸闪闪地发着光。

『亨利。』那个鬼影叫着他的名字，用一种全然温柔的低沉嗓音。

但亨利还是瞬间便浑身都起了鸡皮疙瘩。『你从哪里进来的？』在慌乱中，他问了一个愚蠢的问题。

对方呵呵地低笑起来，没有回答，而是直直地穿透过床边的障碍，走到了亨利的身边，然后在亨利惊惧和颤抖的眼神中，用冰凉的指尖拂过他的额头。

『啊——』亨利再也忍不住大叫起来，并从床上滚落下去，发出“咚”得一声。

而下一刻，那恶鬼竟然不见了。仿佛亨利只是又一次做了噩梦，只有额头上那可怕的寒意在诉说着之前的可怖。亨利抬手摸了一下，想要将那残留在皮肤上的讨厌感觉挥走，却摸到了什么潮湿的东西。

在被拧亮的台灯光下，他看清了，那是抹在他额头上的血液，散发着一股类似铁锈般的气味。

TBC

=============================


	6. 【寂静岭全系列】半AU 鬼来电6（1121主)

被染得殷红的指尖剧烈颤抖着，仿佛那就是能置他于死地的剧毒。亨利有一种相当糟糕的预感，这红色就是那个杀人凶手给他的死亡预告。随着好奇之心和调查的深入，他将成为21个祭品中的最后一个。

是要停止一切，就像是门扉上红色的字告诫的那样，躲在屋子里，蒙上被子，当作什么都没有发生，然后束手待毙吗？或者继续去挖掘过去，挖掘凶手的企图和目的，然后被惹怒的恶灵悄无声息地杀死在没有人会发现的异世界？总之，亨利明白一件事，那就是没有人会来救他了。

『一样是死，我应该至少放手一搏。』他抓紧了一根捡来的撬棍，快速地深呼吸了几次。『就让我看看，是什么造就了这样一个死了还要继续行凶的疯子。』他对着洞口说，虔诚得像是在许愿。他现在开始相信，这个画着符文的洞，一定能够带他去往藏着真相的地方，又或者说，凶手想要展现给受害者的地方。

随着攀爬，亨利越来越接近通道的另一段，一种让人头皮发麻的金属敲击声也“哐哐”地愈发响亮起来。通过那狭小的洞口，腐烂的腥臭甚至也随着风吹了进来，无限地让人想要退缩。亨利感觉到，自己尚未死亡却已经开始步向了地狱。

环形的走廊、扇形的房间、联排的铁门和固定在地面的简陋床铺，以及除了霉菌、杂藤和污渍之外什么都没有的房间，这里的外表是固若金汤的城堡，而内在却是关押死囚的监狱。甚而每一层都有一间屋子的地面上留有一个巨大的用来抛尸的洞。天知道亨利为了到达底层而从抛尸口往下跳的时候，是鼓足了多大的勇气，恐怕这辈子之前他都没有如此抱着决绝的信念去做一件事。

像是为了回报他的努力付出，他在这棟靠水力推动，各层可以自由旋转的环形水牢的中央控制室里，找到了管理人的自白书。这个教会雇佣的走狗冷酷地在这里看着孩子们死去，每日所做的只是将他们变得冰冷的幼小躯体从洞里抛下去，如同扔掉一块会发臭的垃圾。当愤怒从心中涌起的时候，亨利也切切实实地预见到了下一个会死的人。

安德鲁·德萨尔沃也许真的是罪有应得，但绝不因为如此就可以随意地处以私刑。可面对一个发了疯的恶灵，亨利不知道要如何才能让他停下。可能只有依照赤红大典所说的，使用隆吉利斯之枪刺穿连接着沃特·苏利文不死关键的灵，然后再次杀他，才能停下一切，停下这召唤恶魔降世的邪恶仪式。而在此之前，他只能将安德鲁从牢笼中释放出来，并示意其赶紧离开。

恐惧令安德鲁跪在地面上不断求饶，向着一个孩童。而亨利在森林的墓地里也见过这个孩子，他头发和眼睛的颜色让亨利立刻就想起了苏利文。

『Wait!』亨利向他跑去，但那孩子又一次撒开小腿消失在他的视野里。回过头，他皱着眉告诫早已被吓破了胆的安德鲁，『你应该赶紧从洞离开，回家，然后把一切都说出来，为你曾经的所作所为赎罪。』但那个颤巍巍的胖子似乎没有明白他的意思，又或者对于坦白罪行有所有犹豫，仅仅是看着他一声不吭，像是一种反抗，对于亨利告发他虐杀儿童的罪恶的顽固抵赖和示威。

亨利彻底被激怒了，他转身就走，将安德鲁独自留在了水牢的通道里。而正因为如此，当亨利第二次再见他时，他已经变成了浮在肮脏水面上的一具尸体，就像他曾经处理过的无数尸体一样，散发出阵阵恶臭。

捂着鼻子，亨利走了过去，查看尸体的情况。除了胸口被血液写下的18/21的数字外，安德鲁身上并没有其他外伤，他的皮肤苍白、肿胀，看起来更加胖了。压抑着作呕的反应，亨利对自己说着“还有下一个，下一个一定要救下来。”

回到302的亨利守在了电话面前，他开始重新审视那些诡异电话所带来的可能。也许我能听到下一个牺牲者死亡的讯息，在它真实地发生之前，亨利如此思考着。他觉得如果电话真的能告诉他什么，那么他应该听一听，而不是白白地失去了拯救两个人的机会。

但他整整等了一整天，直到绝望地仰躺在床上，他也没有听到任何电话铃的声音。只有那该死的电视机在发出电流的刺啦声，并且在雪花点的间隙中偶尔播放出几个像是南灰原山庄旅馆的画面。

『果然是我想多了吗？』亨利自言自语着，失去动力一般地将头瞥到一边，毫无目的地扫视着床头墙上又增加的霉斑和裂痕。

然后——他突然发现了另一个破洞。不似浴室里的那个，巨大得可以容纳一个人弯腰蹲着通过，还有奇怪的红色咒文缠绕，床脚边的这个洞很小，只有普通的乒乓球大。但从那里窥视，亨利能够看见隔壁303室房间内的装饰。

303的租客是一个与亨利差不多年纪的，名叫艾琳的女孩。把眼睛靠近洞口，亨利能够看见艾琳在屋子里打扫的样子。她似乎在为出门聚会穿什么衣服烦恼，隔着墙能够听见她独自嘀咕的声音。这一刻，亨利从这屋子里出去的希望之火又重新燃了起来。

『喂！不好意思打扰了！能听见我吗？』他冲着那个空洞大喊。

过了没几秒，他看到艾琳一边环顾着四周，一边走近了过来。于是他继续用力地捶了捶墙，重复了一次。

这一回，艾琳从那个洞反窥了过来。『怎么了？』她也不由自主地提高了音量问。

『我被关在屋子里了！请叫人来帮帮我！』亨利急切地说，像是抓住了岸边救命稻草的溺水者。

『你被锁在房间里出不来了？』艾琳的声音听起来有些诧异，『我正好要出门，这就去叫管理员桑德兰先生来。他有备用的钥匙。』

『不，不！』亨利有点慌乱，他不知道该如何解释302里发生的事，如果实话实说，他怀疑艾琳会以为他是精神异常或者磕多了药的瘾君子。『锁，是锁坏了，钥匙也打不开，桑德兰先生之前也试过，不信你可以问他。麻烦你帮忙打911请消防队来好吗？』

艾琳有些犹豫，不过最终还是同意了。亨利目视着她走向303卧室里的电话机，然后拿起话筒，转动拨盘。她重复了这个动作好几次，接着用一种无法置信的表情看了看手里的听筒。『坏了吗？』她说，『一点声音也没有。』她重重地挂上了听筒，转身向着亨利的方向大吼。『电话好像坏了。别着急，我这就出门替你求助。』没等亨利的感谢落下，她已经走出了小洞可以看见的范围。

然而，亨利坐在门口等了足足一小时，也没有任何人来，甚至没有人从他的门口经过。是整个街区的电话总线路出问题了吗？可是就算是用走的，距离最近的消防驻扎点也最多不过20分钟的路程。难道是艾琳觉得麻烦放弃了？他开始不断地从门镜向外探视，仿佛是热锅上的蚂蚁。在他第8次从沙发上起身，打算察看门外的情况时，他听到不远处传来了敲门声。

在努力地尝试能够看到更多侧面走廊的视角，而把脸颊和鼻子完全贴合在门板上后，亨利终于看到了303门前的情况。

那里站着一个周身满是深褐色污渍的金发男人，一次次地敲打着艾琳家的门。即使303室里毫无反应，他都一直保持着同样的姿势和速度在敲门……

苏利文在门外的走廊里——这场景鲜活得犹如地狱中的催命恶鬼，令亨利的脊柱像是被冰锥击中了一般。

TBC


	7. 【寂静岭全系列】半AU 鬼来电7（1121主）

究竟是凶手把艾琳当作了下一个目标，还是单纯找错了门？亨利的心情万般地复杂。他既想祈祷对方并不会转而走来敲自己家的门，又不希望艾琳代替他成为牺牲品。他能够做的仅仅只有默念着“赶快走”，然后蹑手蹑脚地再次通过门镜确认而已。

虽然不知道上帝是否听见了亨利努力的祈祷，可那个恶灵绝对是听见了什么。他从303室的门上移开了注意力，然后转身迈开步子。

聆听着那鞋底敲击地面发出的声音渐渐接近，亨利已经几乎不敢再去看了，生怕一睁眼便看见苏利文那贴在门上的大脸。直到他听见脚步声似乎已经过了门口，他才战战兢兢地偷瞄过去。然后，他看见了比苏利文站在自家门口更惊悚的事情。那个恶灵停留在302与301两间屋子之间，回头对他露出了狰狞的笑容，接着便穿过了两户间的墙壁消失了。

下一秒，亨利连滚带爬地再次去查看与301之间的隔墙，就算没有听到什么奇怪的声响，他也已经在心中肯定，那里存在着什么骇人听闻的东西，比如苏利文的尸体。

约瑟夫的笔记里曾经带到过一些看似无用的信息。比如有人称，在沃特·苏利文一案凶手死亡之后，看见一个穿反季节的蓝色大衣，拖着一个巨大而沉重的编织袋的男人，走入了302室，然后就没有人见他再出来过。然而作为302后来的租客，约瑟夫却不曾发现这屋子有任何的异常，直到他失踪。也许约瑟夫也同样是直接从这个屋子被带到了异世界，亨利猜测，约瑟夫笔记中最后那句“可能已经太迟了”指的就是这个意思。

亨利再也无法继续坐着等待什么消防队员来拯救他了。就算他们来了，打开屋子看到的可能也只是普通的空房间而已，而他自己早就来到了一个异空间却不自知，不然墙上怎么可能存在什么能通往各种不同地方的洞呢？他如此反问，似乎已经是得出了结论。哪怕是躲进充满了怪物的林子里，也好过在显而易见的屋子里等着苏利文进门。

他又一次爬进了墙洞。这一次，他来到的是南灰原酒店的顶层。第六感再度光顾了他，令他想起了之前电视机里闪现的莫名其妙的画面。他曾经以为那是电视台正常时播放的广告节目，但可能并不是。能传达“死亡预告”的，除了电话，当然还可能是电视。“鬼来电”终于更新换代地升级了，不仅有声音，它还有画面。

慌忙中，亨利按下了电梯。然后，随着透明的观光电梯轿厢缓缓的下降，他在对面正上升的电梯中看到了一个算不上太熟的人——207室的房主，曾经是警察的理查德。

亨利瞪视着那个身影与他擦过，瞬间一个问题跳出了脑海。下一个，是他吗？努力地回忆着当时在电视机屏幕上看到的细节，只有酒店房间内部的装饰在亨利眼前抖动着。所以那里是死亡发生时的场景吗？可是这里的酒店标间基本都是一样的装饰。没有其他线索的亨利只能采用最最原始的方法——喊。

他在每一层的走廊里大叫，但回答他的只有从深邃前路的黑暗中反射而来的回声，让人不寒而栗。最后，他只能一间间地尝试敲打客房的门，然后将耳朵紧贴在门板上倾听，哪怕里面有那么一点点动静的话，他就一定要想办法一探究竟。

当他来到207门口的时候，房门虚掩着，而从屋中漂来一股浓烈的蛋白质烧焦的臭味，死亡的气味。亨利猛地冲了进去，在套房正对房门的起居室里，一张正窜动着电流的电椅和被捆绑在上面的理查德将他吓得僵直在3米之外。

理查德的尸体接触电极附近的皮肤已经完全碳化，他的角膜也已经彻底浑浊变成了乳白色，他的额头上用血写着19/21的标记。在电流的作用下，尸身依旧在不断抽搐着。而尸体望向的地方，正是亨利从电视机里看到的样子。那抖动的画面，原来并非是信号不稳定导致，而是触电痉挛所造成。

第19位受害者——理查德·布兰特里还是依照那鬼信号的预言中一样死去了。这预告就仿佛是在嘲笑着亨利的无能，嘲笑着他总是在事情已经发生之后才姗姗来迟。然而，这还不是他此刻最愚蠢的地方。

几乎丧失了对自己的所有信心后，亨利从死者的视角回转头，这才发现理查德的背后窗边还站着另一个人——那个金发绿眼的孩子，沃特·苏利文幼年的幻影。

『你杀了他？』亨利对着那个背影高声发问。恐惧和恶臭让他头晕，耳朵里尽是嗡嗡的声音，他几乎听不见自己究竟是用怎样颤抖和尖叫的声音在说话。

幼童没有回答，而是用手指着窗外。

亨利警觉地盯着那孩子，直到他慢慢变得透明、消失。当小沃特不见前的一刹那，亨利感觉看到了那个成年的苏利文也用同样的动作指着对面的建筑，并回头对他微笑。犹豫地拖着双腿，亨利挪到了那扇窗边同样的位置，搜索着对方所指方向上的东西。那是南灰原山庄公寓，而正对他伸出的指尖的，正是他的家，302室。

顿时，亨利明白前一刻成年苏利文无声的口型是在述说着什么。

『我在那里等你。』那个恶灵说。

一阵恶寒从脚底升起，将亨利钉在原地，甚至把他迫切想要躲回家中避难的念头都抹消得一干二净。抓起理查德掉落在脚边的手枪壮胆，他走出了酒店大楼，向着对面的公寓大楼走去。

那还是家吗？他边走边问自己。这里应该不是真正的南灰原酒店，不然不可能看不到任何工作人员和客人。那么对面的公寓必然也不是现实世界的南灰原山庄公寓，那么他究竟算是绕开那些锁走出了302呢，还是其实依旧被关在了302里？

各种诡异的猜测一个接一个地冒出来，他甚而怀疑自己是不是还活着，或者他的身体在现实的302的床上，而灵魂却游荡在异世界里。

踏上有时候一天要走好几次的南灰原山庄公寓楼梯，这里却与他记忆中的样子大相径庭。无论是墙壁还是地面，都像是被剥了皮的动物，鲜血淋漓地蠕动着。亨利感觉自己变成了被怪物吞进胃里的食饵，每一步都在迟疑是否该继续走进去。

而当他止步在二楼的楼梯口时，这栋建筑又仿佛像是有生命，能猜透亨利心思似的，立刻从一楼公寓管理员所住的屋子里又传来了清晰的电话铃声。那声音不停地响着，已经大大超过了普通电话会等待的时间。

亨利最终接起了电话。『你找到妈妈了吗？』他听到了像是艾琳的声音在说，『这里很危险，你要赶快离开。』

『NO……艾琳，NO……』亨利震惊地喃喃自语，然后疯狂地跑上三楼，直冲303室门口。

但303的房门依旧紧闭着，而302却开着门。就在亨利想要从房间里那个破洞窥视303的情况而跑回302时，那扇门就在他进入后自己关上了。与屋外的一片血红不同，302屋内虽然破败，但还能住人。

『艾琳！』已经管不了那么多的亨利冲着303大喊，可无论怎么看，303的屋子里还是艾琳刚离开的样子。

心急如焚的亨利重复着挠乱头发的动作，他想要救艾琳，可他却不知道现在艾琳在哪里，也不知道电话中她说话时是在哪里。

他开始疯狂地在放着电话机的柜子边来回踱步，想要再听一次那个电话，想通过仔细地聆听其中的信息，来判断未来艾琳死亡发生时的时间和地点。

TBC


	8. 【寂静岭全系列】半AU 鬼来电8（1121主)

但亨利没有如愿。大约等待了一个多小时后，另一个电话打了进来。可这回却不是艾琳，也不是任何其他人。他听到了自己的声音，就像录音机里播放的那样略有点陌生，如果那声音没有说『听着，我就是你。』的话，或许亨利还会不太相信电话另一端是他自己这件事。

『别相信……』另一个亨利这么说，但关于“相信什么”，由于信号时断时续，他没有听清。『不要再去调查任何事！』那个自己竟然这么说，『什么都不要做……然后……就会结束。』

是等死的意思吗？亨利感到震惊。他不明白未来究竟发生了什么样的事，能让他自己后悔去抗争，去争取唯一的机会，而是宁愿束手待毙。

『我绝不会放弃调查的。』他狠狠地挂断电话。他觉得这一定是恶灵的骗局，因为他的调查已经渐渐进入了核心，只要找到正确的方法和武器，他就可以凭借《赤红大典》的指引，成功地阻止恶灵。

然而，那个“来自自己的电话”却像是发现了他的心思似的，一次又一次地打来，“逼迫”他放弃。

『不！那不会是我！』在第九次后，他怒吼着扯断了电话线。一切终于又归于宁静。连屋子的破旧状况也似乎减轻了不少。

亨利躺在床上，用笔记本电脑查看着网络上关于“21圣礼”和《赤红大典》所描述的最终仪式的细节。真是神奇，在这个与世隔绝的屋子里，网路却是与世界联通着。他敲打着键盘，尝试用邮件与艾琳联系，可无论他查看多少次，都没有得到任何回复。渐渐地，劳累侵袭了他，将他强硬地扯入梦乡。

在梦中，亨利收到了来自艾琳的邮件，内容是一张图片，而没有任何文字。随着图片逐行被刷新显示，亨利看到了艾琳正倒在303门口走廊里，她趴在地面上，身着礼服露出的背后和胳膊上有多处明显的血迹和严重的击打伤痕，而不远处正站着幼年的苏利文。

亨利在新的电话铃声中猛然惊醒。然后又被失去了电话线也能打进来的那通电话的内容吓得愣了很久。

他坐在床上逐一思考着这辈子他接到的所有“预告电话”的含义，是为了让他去即使地阻止悲剧的发生，还是仅仅为了恐吓他而已？方才那最后一通电话或许就在预告着他的死期。什么情况下，他会正大喊着“NO”？

可能是在他看到艾琳的尸体之后吧，他猜。如果连艾琳都救不了了，他还能干什么呢？

他又去看那封邮件，却惊讶地发现发件时间改变了，变成了此时此刻。而门外的走廊上好像也响起了什么跌落的动静。

顾不得穿上鞋子，亨利光着脚就打开门，跑出了屋外。艾琳如同预言的那样在走廊里躺着，说着同样的话。不知眼前的孩子就是凶手的她，甚至还在温柔地关心这个孩子的安全。

太好了，艾琳还没有死！亨利几乎要哭出来。他跑向艾琳，将那个小凶手赶走，然后把她扶了起来，仔细查看她的伤势。艾琳的手可能脱臼了，也可能有骨折而无法动弹，嘴角和额头都肿了起来，背上有几条鞭挞和刮伤混合的口子，血迹斑斑，但却没有什么生命危险。

『你这是怎么了？是那个孩子，苏利文的鬼魂伤害了你吗？』亨利急急地询问，可艾琳的回答让他越发地疑惑起来。

『那个孩子？不，当然不是。』艾琳用没伤到的手按着自己的头，像是依旧在眩晕之中，『我从聚会回来，大概是喝了点酒的关系，总是开不了门。然后就有什么东西从背后连着打了我好几次。我就摔倒了，全身都疼。』她深吸了数口气，『那孩子在我回来时就在你家门口等着，还问我有没有看到他妈妈。不过很奇怪，我摔倒的时候，根本没有看到背后有任何人，就算跑得再快也不太可能。』

她在亨利的搀扶下，勉强地摇摇晃晃地站起，『可能是我喝醉了，自己摔了吧。』她拍了拍亨利的胳膊，『倒是你，别总是疑神疑鬼了。关于你家的门，我问过管理员了，他带着钥匙来试了试，锁明明是好的嘛。是不是最近天气潮湿，木头膨胀导致开关时有点紧，你以为是锁坏了？』

亨利苦笑了一下，他不知道怎样向艾琳解释整件事，如果艾琳能像这次逃脱死亡一样，彻底摆脱恶灵和见鬼的仪式的话，他并不介意她把自己当作是一个脑子有问题的家伙。

『你得去医院看看。』他说，希望艾琳能赶紧离开这里，越远越好。

『好吧。也许送我回来的朋友还没走太远，能再载我一下。』她从手提包里掏出电话。可就在她转头时，亨利已经不见了，把她丢在了303室她自己家的门口。

说实话，艾琳有点生气，她又没有请他帮忙开车送她去医院，她知道亨利没有车，但立马就逃回自己屋子里关上门，也未免太不绅士了，亏她之前为了他不切实际的幻想，去麻烦了公寓管理人，甚至差点就要去找消防队了。

无奈地摇了摇头，她扶着楼梯的扶手，忍着疼痛，慢慢地下楼，走向公寓大门，等待朋友的车。

而被显然误解了的亨利，在同时也正纳闷地看着空荡荡的走廊，疑惑着上一秒还在说话的艾琳究竟去了哪里。

温热粘稠的感觉从脚底传来，似乎有什么湿答答的东西在他的脚心里拱动着。他低头一看，才发现自己正赤脚踩踏在犹如血红肌肉组织的地面上。只要他抬起脚，还能带起不少赤色的黏液吧嗒吧嗒地滴落。

亨利全身的汗毛都直立了起来，他感觉随着21圣礼的临近完成，这大楼已经活了过来，而他此刻就正站在公寓鲜活的内脏上。

『啧，啧，啧。』即使这样的地面不会产生脚步声，亨利依旧听到了从背后接近的咋舌声。

他快速地转身，看见手中抓着正滴血的心脏的沃·特苏利文，距离他仅有三步之遥。

『欢迎入住302。』苏利文笑着说。接着他丝毫不顾亨利还张大嘴傻傻地杵在那里，推开了302的门，走了进去，在门板上留下一个鲜红到扎眼的血手印。

亨利惊慌地跟着冲了进去，但苏利文不在屋里，不在302中亨利能看见的任何地方。

TBC


	9. 【寂静岭全系列】半AU 鬼来电9亨利篇完（1121主）

坐在客厅里，亨利端着水杯，小口地啜着，仿佛那里面是凶猛的烈酒，能够让他暂时忘记忧愁。

屋子里连电灯都一个个地接连着坏了，黄昏的橙光从窗外映射进来，将石灰层层剥落的泛黄墙壁染得血红。不知什么时候，隔着窗还能看到的街上行人也消失了，亨利都不知道，这是因为即将天黑，还是这公寓和附近的街道也彻底被异世界吞入了。

被送去医院的艾琳没有任何消息。因为担心，无法走出大楼附近区域的亨利，甚至尝试从洞里进入医院去探望她。然而，好消息是，那洞就像是有求必应似地带他到达了他想要去的地方；坏消息是，那里依旧是异世界的医院，没有艾琳，只有在手术室里掏着尸体内脏的苏利文。

被满手鲜血的恶灵追了一路，途中还被各种他最讨厌的触手和海带怪缠倒十数次，真是“惊险刺激”到他觉得还不如速死。最终他是躲在医院停尸房的尸柜里，才逃过一劫。

与失踪了很久的约瑟夫的冻尸背靠背地躺着，亨利蜷缩着手臂紧捂住口鼻，不让自己因为恐惧和冻柜里的寒冷而发出任何声音。他竖起耳朵静静地倾听着，听到苏利文得意地哼着曲子，一步步地走近。

『Well I am Death, nonecan excel. I'll open the door to heaven or hell. No wealth，no land，no silver，nogold, Nothing satisfies me but your soul. I'm Death，Icome to take the soul, lead the body and leave it cold……』

或许因为太过疲惫，又可能是零下的温度里他只穿着衬衫。亨利无法抵抗地开始想要入睡。我真的能逃离死神的追捕吗？他感觉自己更像是一个惜命的小丑，在苏利文的掌心里无力地抵抗着。甚至是那恶灵的擦身离开，也不过是猫抓老鼠似的，欲擒故纵的戏耍，而不是真的不知道猎物正在那黑暗的棺椁中瑟瑟发抖。

哪怕是最终得以逃回了公寓房间里，亨利仍旧感觉苏利文就在身边。这一切都让他发疯。他感觉很快就会轮到他了，而他唯一的机会就是在被杀之前，找到苏利文藏起来的“21圣礼的祭坛”，然后杀死这个恶灵。

为此，他决定义无反顾地砸开那堵墙。哪怕管理员会认为他是疯子，叫来警察逮捕他，或者把他告上法庭，也在所不惜。

亨利·汤森德认定了，恶灵苏利文将自己的尸体藏在了302室的墙壁里。他抡起从异世界商店里捡到的消防斧，一次次地猛砸向那面墙。当他几乎精疲力竭时，被他破坏的墙体已经足以他勉强挤过去了。

此时，天色已经完全地暗了下来。失去了电灯照明的亨利，只能手持着一支蜡烛，站在崩坏的墙壁之前。仅凭借跳动的烛火，他依旧很难看清墙壁内的场景。但他可以确定，那绝对不是301室的样子。302与301之间真的有那么一个被隐藏的秘密空间。

小心地将蜡烛探入墙壁内的空间，在略微照亮了那个密室的同时，烛火也摇晃得越发厉害了起来，像是有一股强风，要将它熄灭。亨利不得不立起左手掌来稍稍抵挡，以免变得微弱的烛光立刻就会消失。

用一种怪异的姿势，他将手和头伸进了砸坏墙洞里查看。也许是眼睛渐渐适应了黑暗，亨利慢慢地看清了这狭小“密室”里的场景。围绕着四壁，地上摆着很多未燃尽的蜡烛，而墙上则画着各种宗教的图案。正对着他的墙角里摆放着圣杯，杯中盛满了白油，那是21圣礼中必备的东西。

在黑暗的深处，一个巨大的十字架竖立在那里，上面用钢丝和长钉固定着一具已经开始腐败的尸体。尸体头戴着荆棘之冠，背后甚至钉上了两枚展开的黑色羽翼，长达腰间的金色发丝自由地垂落着，有几缕挂在了黑翼上。尸体赤裸着双足，摆出一手按着心口，一手高举着的姿势，腾空地被安置在木架上，从某个角度来看，就像是在飞翔着。

亨利彻底惊呆了，他凝视着这个“神”一般的“雕像”，仿佛要被吸走了灵魂。在扑灭而来的风中，他闻到了霉变和蜡烛燃烧发出的混合的气味，但却没有一丝尸臭。

几滴黑色的血液，顺着尸体的脚踝，滑向最低处的脚趾尖，最后低落到地面上。仔细辨认，亨利发现整个地面都被这样的黑色血液布满了。

咬了咬牙，亨利按照他所想的那样，跳了下去，跳入了黑色的海洋之中。他坠落了下去。

而当他恢复意识后，他发现自己已经来到了一个宽广的异度空间。红色的血池里像是模拟星体运转的装置在交叉转动着，而远处高台上，穿着红色礼服的艾琳正在向着血池中央缓缓走去。

亨利明白过来，这是最终的时刻了。他争分夺秒地按照《赤红大典》所述的去破坏了苏利文灵力的来源，一个从墙壁上“长出来”的类似人形的怪物。然后，他拔出了理查德的手枪，将苏利文击倒在地上。

中弹的恶灵仰天躺在地面上，向上方伸出手，似乎在说着什么最后的遗言。在嘴唇张合之间，亨利听到他像在呼唤着母亲。

这个凶残又悲哀的、缺乏母爱的灵魂终于要去往他应该去的地方了，而亨利他自己也总算是可以逃出生天。这么想着，可亨利却不知道自己的命运其实已经注定，无法挽回。

撕裂般的头疼从脖子和头顶传来，笼罩了他整个身体。他再也无法思考，无法站稳。他摔了下来，跪在地面上，然后脸朝下地扑倒下去，重重地砸在宿敌的胸口上。

亨利无法看清任何东西了，也听不见苏利文近在咫尺的笑声，更感觉不到恶灵的手环上了自己的肩。

『你真是笨得可爱呢！』那个恶灵又一次从地面上爬起来，手枪的伤害对他没有丝毫的影响。

是啊，有什么人类的武器能杀死一个可以穿透一切的鬼魂呢？这决战只是一场尽显亨利愚钝而不自知的戏剧罢了。剧终落幕，结局只会是亨利的失败……

不知过了多久。亨利从302室客厅的沙发上醒来，头疼还有点残留在身体上。他晕乎乎站起来，想不起来之前究竟发生了什么，他仅仅记得他与苏利文在血池前交锋，他开枪击中了那个恶灵的瞬间。

302的房间与一切诡异的事发生之前无异，墙壁粉刷得雪白，家具都擦得非常干净，电扇在头顶旋转着，带来舒心的凉风。

走入浴室，那个原本扎眼的大洞也消失不见了，瓷砖不再肮脏，浴缸也是一如既往的乳白色。亨利打开了水龙头，浴缸里开始渐渐地积起了清澈透明的温水。

解开了衬衫扣子，他步向镜子，伸手去摸一边的剃须刀，想要稍微打理一下长出来的胡渣。可当他抬起眼时，在镜中看到的却是自己苍白的脸，以及被涂抹在胸口前血淋淋的21/21。

刹那间，浴室的灯闪了三下，血从花洒中喷洒而下，落入浴缸的清水中，晕染开去。镜影里，亨利的背后出现了苏利文的身影。

『真让人惊讶。』那个恶灵咧嘴笑着，『你就如此希望成为我的猎物吗？』他如此说着，一点点逼近。

亨利本能地转过身想要逃跑，却发现在狭小的浴室里，他已经无处可逃，只能盯视着苏利文和他左手里的那柄小刀。

苏利文将他逼到只能背靠着洗手台的位置，抬起了右手。亨利惊恐地闭上了眼，准备等待死亡，可等来的却是湿毛巾擦过胸口的感觉。苏利文擦去了他身上的数字记号，然后举起了左手的小刀。

刀尖落下，没有刺入亨利的心脏，而是划破了苏利文自己的食指。就着自己的血，苏利文在亨利的心口重新写下了数字——21/21。

被扳着肩转身朝着镜子，亨利在镜面的反射中看到的是，与之前对称相反的数字。

『那就如你所愿吧，亨利。』苏利文在耳边说。

1周后，艾琳出院回到了家里。

南灰原山庄公寓已经不再像以前那样总是充满了吵闹的样子。就在5天前，住在207室的房客理查德和住在105室的公寓管理员弗兰克分别被发现死在自己的房中，理查德似乎是触电而死，而弗兰克则被人挖出了心脏。两人的身上都被印上了“苏利文模仿案”的数字标记，理查德是19/21,而弗兰克是20/21。

第二天，艾琳提着蛋糕敲响了302室的门。那天她受伤后，亨利毕竟来关心过她，她感觉应该要表达一下自己的谢意。然而无论之后连着好几天，她去查看了多少次，302里都没有人应答，而门锁和把手上也落满了灰迹。

想到了那天亨利神经兮兮的样子，艾琳在询问了周围所有的人，没有人看见、也没有人听说亨利搬走的事之后，她选择了报警。

当警方撬开门锁进入时，室内除了有一面墙被砸出一个大洞外，其他地方没有任何搏斗过的痕迹。租客亨利·汤森德的物品全都遗留着，人却消失了。

之后，亨利的尸体很快被找到。警方在结案报告中提及，该租客死于意外。

亨利篇完

======================================

鬼来电系列的亨利篇完结了。当然很多谜题没有解开，这会在之后更新的希瑟篇和苏利文篇来解释，并揭开真相。


	10. 【寂静岭全系列】半AU鬼来电系列10 希瑟篇《善与恶》短篇完

希瑟记得所有一切，无论是她被叫做雪莉时候的事，还是她被叫做阿雷莎时候的事。即便她不承认“前世”那个被深陷邪教的母亲杀死的人是她自己，但那些可怕、可悲又残酷的记忆也不会从她的脑袋里消失。

她是一个拥有强大“能力”的人。所以阿雷莎会被寂静岭里的同学、邻居，甚至是所有认识的人唾弃；所以即使是在母亲点燃的大火中死去，灵魂也能够留存下来，在“死亡世界”中行走，制造出饱含恨意的怪物，为自己“复仇”，然后占据那个被遗弃路边濒死婴儿的身体，再一次成为一个“活人”。

希瑟曾经认为，阿雷莎是她的“恶”，是那个与她兵刃相见的，被黑暗和仇恨所吞噬的一半的灵魂。但她错了，她并不了解死亡之地的真相，也不了解自己的能力。为此，她付出了生命的代价，而那条命并不是她自己的，而是帮助了她很多的私家侦探道格拉斯的。

当希瑟最后逃出了克劳迪娅为她设下的重重陷阱后，再一次从死亡夹缝的世界中脱出，回到了没有一个人的空旷游乐场。虽然她认为那些噩梦都已经结束了，可在内心深处依旧有那么些许的不安笼罩着她。可能是因为夜晚的游乐园漆黑又宁静，也可能是之前经历的恐惧尚未平息。

她听着自己的脚步声，小心翼翼地向外走去。而目光触及之处，园外不远的长椅上，一动不动地坐着一个人影，那人穿着风衣，带着帽子，看起来应该是之前消失的道格拉斯。希瑟满怀喜悦地跑向他，却又在一米开外突然停住了脚步。令人颤栗的猜测在她脑海里盘旋着，蠢蠢欲动。

希瑟并不明白像疯子一样的克劳迪娅和文森特曾经与她说的诡异理论，她能听懂的东西只有关于寂静岭的“里世界”，因为那是她亲身多次经历的世界，是死亡的代名词。

阿雷莎在火焰中垂死挣扎时，就第一次来到了这个世界。她将它叫做“里世界”，一个能根据她的内心情绪以及遐想和期待所改变的世界。但现在，希瑟觉得那就是“死亡之地”，是尚没有消失的灵魂聚集的地方。

在文森特的描述中，人类的灵魂就像是大大小小不同的火焰。大多的人，灵魂是火柴擦出的小火苗，在肉体死亡后，这些孱弱的热量随即便被死亡的世界所吞噬，变成它生长所需的食粮；一些强一点的犹如火把，虽然不会消失，但却也被这个死亡的世界所捕捉，无法离开，成为那里的一个“装饰”，直到被慢慢消磨殆尽。而少数的人，拥有力量强大的灵魂，他们更像是小型的太阳，为这个死亡世界引诱和获取着“食物”，同时他们也可以凭借自己的意志重返人间。

希瑟知道，克劳迪娅想要毁灭一切来觐见神明，可她却看不透文森特想要的是什么。他不想要招来神明，为什么还信仰这个宗教，如果他只是个为了钱的骗子，为什么又会相信希瑟真的孕育着“神明”？

不，文森特原本的话并不是这样说的。他说，『你能让克劳迪娅所期待的神降生，也能够封印它。这全凭你自己，而不是别人。它在你脑子里，你孕育了它。』

站在长椅前，希瑟谨慎地向道格拉斯伸出手去。她的手在颤抖，她在恐惧，惧怕眼前的是一具没有了生机的尸体，就像她的父亲一样，已经死去，变冷。

她慢慢地弯下腰，猫着身子靠近。在平齐的视线中，她看见一把小刀插在道格拉斯的心口。惊慌失措中，她猛地退后，却踩到了地上的石子，重心不稳地摔向了眼前的长椅。可下一刻那个她眼中的死尸却动了，他扶住了希瑟的手臂，让她不至于把脸磕上长椅的扶手。

『天哪，我等着等着就睡着了。』侦探向她微笑说。

惊恐变成了惊喜，希瑟意识到之前看到的不过是自己在精神紧张之中产生的幻觉，只是她愚蠢的想象罢了。她展开手，想要给那个疲惫的侦探一个拥抱。

然而，鲜血从那人说着话的嘴角流淌出来，他的脸因为痛苦而扭曲变形，温热的液体喷溅了希瑟一手——那柄埋入侦探心脏的小刀又出现了，而与之前没有明显血迹的尸体不同的是，这一次，大量的鲜血布满了一切，两人的衣服、双手、地面，甚至是希瑟染成金色的头发上。

『离开这里，离开这会让你发疯的地方。』道格拉斯艰难地吐出最后的话，『不要让恐惧、悲伤压垮你。这不是你的错。』他瘫倒在长椅上，真真正正地变成了一具血泊中的尸首。

那一刻，希瑟才彻底地理解了文森特的话，以及之前所有诡异事件的原因。她的愤怒和畏惧制造了它们，制造了悲剧和死亡。

最初，阿雷莎只是一个能在第六感中预见不详气息的孩子，但她对涉事者善意的警告却没有为她带来赞美，反让她成为了别人眼中的“邪恶巫婆”。而她的母亲甚至为了“借用”她的力量为宗教降神，将她与整个家置于烈火之中。

然后……死亡之地得到了这个灵魂，并完全地释放了她的力量。轻易地，她仅凭思考就能改变死亡之地中的任何东西，并同时能将现实世界、“生存之地”里的活物拉扯进去。

她的第一个受害者是一名路过的卡车司机。那时候，尚处于迷茫中，对于自己的死亡还不自知的阿雷莎，猛然出现在公路中间，想要拦下那辆车，想要从大火中获得救援。

于是查韦斯在急刹车中撞伤了头，剧烈的脑震荡令他陷入昏迷。而恰巧的是，这个不幸的路人有着与阿雷莎相似的能力。

暴风的雪球越滚越大，死亡之地的领域从阿雷莎烧毁的家附近扩展到了医院，而后是商店街、学校，随着两个无知灵魂的四处奔走，“里世界”在快速地成长着，吞噬更多的生命。灾难从死亡之地降临到了活人的世界，席卷了寂静岭的整个城区，直到查韦斯醒来，而阿雷莎成为一个新生的婴儿，重获生命。

一切似乎重归于平静，变成了雪莉的阿雷莎，在养父的眼中也不过是一个性格有些内向的普通孩子，而满足孩子想要去寂静岭旅行的愿望，是他这个不怎么称职的父亲应该做的事。

希瑟依旧记得那个傍晚，父亲哈利开着车行驶在通往寂静岭小镇的公路上。天黑时，他们通过了一个路边加油站，而哈利给她买了份三明治作为车上的晚餐。

副驾驶座位上，正努力地撕开包装的雪莉，在车窗外看见了一个同龄的男孩的幻影。那个孩子正冲着他们大嚷，『不要去！』

虽然之前她也做了不少关于寂静岭的可怕噩梦，但看着那些游乐园和湖心旅馆的旅游手册，她对于玩乐的兴奋心情就掩盖了所有的恐惧。可那个幽灵一样的男孩，着实把她吓坏了。那个孩子为了阻止他们开车而拼命地挥着手的样子，让她隐约地回想起记忆深处“前世”的自己。

所以前方真的有危险吗？年仅7岁的雪莉皱紧了小小的眉头，可她没有任何的不好预感啊？而为了这次旅行，父亲甚至推掉了工作才能成行，现在难道又要因为这个幻象，任性地说要回去？她用力地揉了揉眼睛，想要看清楚些再做决定，而那个男孩就在她合眼的时候便消失了。

之后大约过了1个多小时，在座位上睡着了的她被手机铃声吵醒。她睁开惺忪的睡眼，看着一边开车一边接听电话的父亲，显得有些分神。而几秒后，从车窗外传来的敲打声勾起了她的注意。

在高速行驶的车窗外，出现了先前那个男孩的身影，他不断地敲着车窗，发出砰砰的声响。恐惧让雪莉惊声尖叫起来，她的头脑里充满了各种关于“死亡之地”的可怕想象。黑暗的夜晚到处都涌起了迷雾，喷吐着黑烟的怪物蹒跚在马路中央，车载收音机里的音乐停止了，转而发出次啦啦的噪音，而就在前方十米外的，是深达千米的断崖。

哈里·梅森的车突然间在公路正中央急急地转了一个接近120°的弯，无法立刻停下的车胎与地面摩擦发出尖锐的声音，最终因为过快的车速和急刹、拐弯，车子最终撞在了路边的护栏上。

之后，雪莉做了一个非常非常长的梦，梦里父亲一直在死亡之地中到处寻找她，可当他终于来到了她躲藏的地方时，她却被前世的母亲，那个可怕又凶恶的女人抓住了，而那个女人想要再进行一次“仪式”。

作为少女的阿雷莎的记忆，与作为儿童的雪莉的记忆，在脑中交织又分离，形成了不断的冲突，甚至分裂成了两个人格。阿雷莎想要终结一切，杀死那个无情的母亲，毁灭造成她悲剧的教会；而雪莉只想要和父亲一起回家而已。

最终雪莉梦见自己又变成了一个无忧无虑的婴儿，被父亲抱着跑出了开始坍塌的教堂，而那年长一半的灵魂消失了。

但这些都不是现实，至少不是在生者世界中发生的事。

48小时后，她在寂静岭外的医院里醒来了，暂时失去了大部分的记忆，心智变得与刚出生的婴儿无异。而她的父亲哈里，因为严重的颅外伤成为了植物人。

后来的10年里，改名为希瑟的她四处搬家，为的只是能寻找一个愿意收治父亲的疗养院，来照顾毫无意识的父亲。成年后，她将父亲接到了租屋里自己照料，直到那天她遇到了受雇前来调查她的道格拉斯，回家后发现了被克劳迪娅指使人杀死的父亲。

愤怒和复仇之心让她重回寂静岭，重回那个让她恐惧的源头。然后，经由她的手再一次将这个小城镇毁得天翻地覆，死亡之地由此变得越发宽广和繁盛。

原来，她所击败和抛弃的那个被黑色覆盖的自己，并不是恶的一半灵魂，也不是她仇恨的黑暗一面，而是那个知晓真相的自我意识。

她拥有的力量，在死亡之地所覆盖的地方，能够将遐想变成现实，无论她是否希望那么做。是她将教会的走狗变成了怪物，也是她制造了各种杀机遍布的房间和陷阱，更是她“降下”了魔神，杀了前世唯一的好友克劳迪娅。最后，她还杀死了那个帮助她，安慰她的侦探道格拉斯。

明白了所有真相的希瑟，眼泪从她失去表情而僵直的脸颊上滑落。那瞬间，她也想过要用死亡来终结一切，但理智告诉她，那没有用，只会变得更糟而已。如果她死了，死亡之地就完全拥有了她的力量，而她无处可逃，只会成为一枚长明灯，让更多的灵魂和生命成为扑火的飞蛾，被死亡之地吞噬。

将道格拉斯的尸体扶着躺在长椅上，希瑟缓缓替他合上了眼睛。她的眼泪滴落在侦探的衣领上，向他传递着痛苦、悲伤和悔意。

然后，她转身离开，发誓再也不会回来寂静岭。

希瑟·梅森将带着父亲哈里和道格拉斯的期待，在遥远的地方平凡地生活下去。

短篇完


	11. 【寂静岭全系列】半AU鬼来电系列11 苏利文篇《七宗罪》1（1121）

【寂静岭全系列】半AU鬼来电系列11 苏利文篇《七宗罪》1（1121）-西伯利亚老农（兔子小千）

沃特·苏利文一如其他被双亲抛弃，不幸在最糟糕的孤儿院中饱受虐待地长大的孩子那样，变成了一个表里不一、性格恶劣、自私、易怒且善妒，并具有严重反社会人格的家伙。唯一不同的是，他对那些诡异宗教的教义也了如指掌。

这到不是说他因为被一群宗教疯子逼迫着学习宗教信条，就会变成一个同样虔诚的信徒。相反的是，他其实极度憎恶着他所加入的宗教，无论是圣母派还是其他什么派别，在他看来都一样，是给他前半生带来灾难的祸首，也同样是他要复仇的对象。

所以当他拥有了知识、力量、武器以及天时地利的机会后，他第一个杀死的人，就是逼迫孤儿们学习圣母派教义的最高祭司。真是讽刺，不是吗？他教导苏利文学会了21圣礼，可他最期待的学生却将他作为了他最心心念念要举行的仪式的第一个祭品。

对于执行21圣礼，苏利文有着自己的打算。他的目的很简单又直接，那就是释放自己的仇恨和怒火，至于召唤来的究竟会是圣母派所说的“圣母”，还是信奉红神苏切尔巴拉的教徒们认为的“恶魔”，又或者什么都不会发生，他根本不在意。因为他根本不会完成这个仪式。

有什么方法比起将仪式停留在最后一步，更能激怒一个执着想要举行完美仪式的祭司的呢？“赤色恶魔”吉米·斯通一定会暴跳如雷，可作为祭品的他又只能顺从仪式执行人的意志，被钉死在原地眼睁睁地看着自己的信仰和梦想被人耍弄，想到这个，苏利文的内心就愉悦无比。

自幼开始的邪教教育和不良环境，让他毫无道德观念和守法意识，杀死旁人对他来说与撕破一张纸、折断一支花无异。而与死亡代言人的接触，更是让他对自身死亡的恐惧也消失无踪。

沃特·苏利文被培养成了一个活生生的恶魔。杀戮对他来说可以是解压、是泄愤，同样也可以是娱乐。

他成为了“死亡”最喜爱的孩子。不仅仅因为他的残忍，他的藐视生命，也因为他的聪明。他是唯一一个不用提示就认出“死亡”样子的人，是唯一一个能够完美掌控自己能力的人，也是为“死亡之地”带来了无尽繁荣盛景的人。

生与死的世界是处在天枰两端的两个秤盘，更多的人逃离死亡，会让“生”的盘子下沉，而“死”的盘子翘起。死亡的世界会逐渐消融、崩塌，变得越来越狭窄。然而，当死亡之地完全崩坏时，生者的世界也将会不复存在。它们互为镜影，相互抑制，也相互依托。

人类文明的发展，带来更多生的机会，同时也令死亡世界萎缩；然后，当生者世界膨胀到一定程度，又通常会爆发战争，大批量的死亡以及消灭的肉体和灵魂，滋养了死亡之地，让这种彼此的平衡回归。

然而，这块土地已经快要50年没有大规模的死亡发生了，死亡的世界已经开始面临危机。于是，那个人出现在了现实里，用语言诱导着人类走向灭亡。而那些愚蠢的飞蛾和棋子们却始终没有察觉这人的真实身份。

直到尚是孩子的苏利文站在了他的面前。

1973年，年仅6岁的苏利文多次尝试敲打302室的门寻找母亲未果后。他就已然明白过来，看起来情切可靠的达利娅，告诉他的所有东西都是谎言。那些对他恶言、甚至暴力相向的住客和路人至少有一点好处，他们将真相用恶毒的词汇一股脑地倾倒了给这个孩子，让他的心智在不应该的年纪里突然成长。

沃特·苏利文知道了，302室中早就没有了他的母亲，而他是被父母抛弃的，不被需要的孩子，即使找到了母亲，也不会被接受。他也了解了，无论是希望之家那些凶狠的管理者，还是对他摆出虚情假意的达利娅和乔治·罗斯登，他们的目的就是把他培养成一个衷心的，可以任意指使的追随者，一条可以随时为他们牺牲的狗。

他开始反抗，并试图逃跑。很自然地，他遭到了监禁、毒打和各种精神、肉体的折磨，那些混蛋甚至当着他的面讨论起“如果不能改变，就要赶紧处理掉”的话题。

血从小沃特的额头流淌下来，滴进了嘴里，是他再熟悉不过的腥咸的味道。他没有哭，也没有像其他孩子那样害怕得瑟瑟发抖。他只是站在那里，用充满恨意的绿色眼睛看着他们。

之后，那人走了进来，向讨论者们建议，『也许可以让神使进入这孩子的意识，这样他可以继续为大家所用，成为一个真正的术士，而不是多一个少一个都无所谓的普通信徒。』他说话的时候，苏利文一直紧盯着他，仔细地观察着他的一举一动。

当这个名叫文森特的人，果不其然地被那些家伙们支来和年幼的苏利文谈话的时候，小小的沃特突然说出了出乎意料的疑问。

『你是人吗？先生。』那孩子用柔软的童音问。

『你为什么会觉得我不是人？』蹲着，文森特好奇地打量着苏利文，仿佛是发现了什么有趣的东西。

『你的眼睛不会动。』小沃特答道。

『我的眼睛当然会动，你看。』带着眼镜的儒雅男人转动着眼珠说。

『我是说这里。』孩子用自己细小的食指，指着自己的眼睑和睫毛。

文森特笑起来，他第一次遇见有人发现了他异于常人之处，发现了他的秘密。『嘘！』他示意苏利文要小声，『如果你不说我的秘密，我也不会说你的。』

『我有什么秘密？』小沃特歪着头，眼睛里亮晶晶的，充满的却不是孩子的快乐，而是愤怒。

『你想让他们滚蛋，消失。』文森特悄悄指了指聚作一团的祭司和助手们。『别心急，小家伙。我也想。所以我们或许可以互相帮助。』

『所以你是恶魔对吗？你想要吃掉他们的灵魂？』小沃特压低了声音，不断地小心瞟着那些他讨厌的人。然后，他又发现了什么，不再用手捂在嘴边小声说话。『你果然是恶魔！他们都没有在动，你把他们定住了！』他嚷嚷道。

死亡的代言人随即爆发出大笑。『你真是太聪明了！』他称赞，『不过我不是恶魔，我是死亡之地的代言人，是死的世界的综合意志。』

『你是死神？你说你也想要他们消失，可这对于死神来说不是很容易吗？为什么要我帮助？』小小的苏利文眨巴着眼睛，对视着文森特丝毫没有颤动的眼皮。

『死亡之地有自己的规则，我无法杀死任何活人，这就是规则。』

『但我可以？』

『等你长大了，有更大的力量和智慧时就可以。』

小沃特点了点头，表情从怒意和怀疑中逐渐挣脱出来，『可是他们打算要先杀我了。你能帮我逃跑吗？』

『我能做得更好，我可以让他们相信你。这样你将来就会有更多的机会。』文森特抬起手指了指苏利文的头。『而你需要做的就是，假装在下一个仪式中被神使所控制，变得听话，而不是倔得像头小牛。』

『好吧，我可以试试。』小手握着拳，小沃特似乎已经下定了决心，『真的有神使吗？我可不想要真的被控制。』

文森特拿出了教义的绘本，翻开其中一页。纸张上画着一个没有眼睛的人形怪物，下面标注着“Valtiel”的字样。『这就是神使的样子，你可以好好地看看。』他将书递给了小沃特。『但你不用担心，只要你不想被它控制，它就不能控制你。』

年幼的苏利文凝视着那图片一会儿，便将书还了回去。『所以那个仪式里，神使真的会出现，那些人都会看见，所以他们会相信我真的被它控制了。是吗？』

『没错。』文森特抬了抬眉毛。

『但是神使不能真的控制我，只要我不愿意的话。那就是说它其实不是真正的神使。它是假的……』7岁的孩子露出狡黠的表情，『可你为什么要我仔细看它的图片呢？我认不认识它，应该根本不重要。』他突然微笑起来，犹如知道了什么巨大秘密。『所以它是从我脑子里跑出来的，是吧？我认为它会出现，它就会存在。』

刹那间，死亡代言人的表情惊讶至极。这一刻，他就知道这个孩子将来会是死亡之地最需要、最值得拥有的灵魂。

TBC


	12. 【寂静岭】半AU鬼来电系列12 苏利文篇《七宗罪》2（1121）

于是，自幼便被仇恨所浸染的灵魂，在负面的环境中变得越发扭曲，那双明亮如绿宝石的眼睛里，却只能看到他人对他的歧视和侮辱，而无视了其他的任何善意。最终，一点点小摩擦，甚至是一个眼神、一句不恰当的语言都能在他心中上升为憎恨，从而铭记十数年。

带着对死亡的好奇和追寻，18岁的苏利文离开了希望之家，以优异的成绩考入了医学院。但这并没有改善那种围绕他的糟糕情况，他并没有钱去支持他的学习，即使学校免去了他大部分的学费，但他的生活依旧岌岌可危。他没有资金去购置任何得体的衣物，租不起廉价的学生宿舍，努力打工挣的钱只够填充学费的缺口。而医学院紧张的学习以及糟糕的衣表则更是令他难以获得什么能挣钱的好工作。

他只能领着救济处派发的衣服和食物，睡在流浪汉聚集的废弃地下铁通道里，在不上学的日子里靠着打零工和捡废品过日子，在漏雨的阴暗角落在他人丢弃的废纸上写论文。

然而无论他有多么努力想要摆脱这生存在最底层如同臭虫一般的人生，他依然失败了，在终点线前。在第五年的学习即将结束，他快要被作为实习生推荐到国立医院的时候，三个傻瓜却在无意间毁掉了他看似光明的前途。

对诡异宗教充满好奇的波比·伦道夫，塞因·马丁和贾斯帕·盖恩三人，在寂静岭教会的教堂里听见了几个祭司关于“医学院里的恶魔”的闲言碎语，之后他们潜入了苏利文所就读的大学开展起了调查，并闹得满城风雨。沃特·苏利文人生的前18年在邪教组织的养育下度过的事变得人尽皆知，最后迫于外界的压力，原本计划录用他的医院作废了契约，举荐他的教授也避而不见，甚至他好不容易完成的毕业论文，也在答辩中被不予通过。那一年，完成了全部学业，成绩位列班级第二的苏利文辍了学，重新跌回了毫无希望的黑暗噩梦里。

第二年的春天，苏利文杀死了带给他所有悲剧的罪魁祸首吉米·斯通，并按照计划对他依旧残留在死亡之地的灵魂展开复仇。在短短的三天里，他便又用极度残忍的方式杀死了他一直仇恨着的或者仅仅是曾触怒过他的另外九人，其中两个不过是偷拿过他打工店里一个排球的淘气儿童。

一周后，沃特·苏利文被逮捕，警方调查发现了所有十位被害者，揭开了这桩骇人听闻的连环杀人案。在关押候审期间，检方对凶手进行了精神鉴定，但结果尚未发表，苏利文就死在了铁栏之内。现场的录像和法医检验都证实，他是死于自杀，但当天发生的不可思议的事依旧令当事警官感到不寒而栗。由于事情关乎到一些非科学的超自然因素，苏利文自杀时的细节之后并未被公布，仅仅是以“凶手用汤勺割颈自杀身亡”为标题，短短两百来字的简单报道收尾。

而每当提起这件事，那个看押苏利文的警官还是会惊起一身冷汗。

出事那天的十点整，看守所的对外窗口转来了一条消息，从收押当日至今除了记者从来没有其他人过问的案犯，有一通打给他的电话。

当时，那位警官并没有多想什么，只是按照通常的流程，将在押犯人提解到了专门的房间。看着沃特·苏利文接起电话时，隔着钢化玻璃墙，警官能辨识出他脸上细微的惊讶，却听不到电话另一头传来的声音。

但苏利文清晰地听到了，那个打来电话的是一个他并不熟识的人。

『听着，也许有些事已经无法挽回了，但用勺子自杀绝对不是什么好主意。也许你觉得这辈子一直承受着不公，但死是最无法改变未来的选择。』那个男人急切地说，仿佛他是一个正在劝导企图自杀的病患的心理医生。但他稚嫩的表达方式又不像一个专业的疏导者。

苏利文挑起眉毛倾听着，没有回答，也没有反驳。他对自己的生命也同样秉持着漠视的态度，但即使如此，他目前也尚未有什么自杀的打算。他喜欢看着那些公派律师、心理医生、牧师、记者甚至是警察面对他时，四处闪躲的恐惧眼神，就像是一只只被狮子盯视的耗子，即便狮子是在笼子里，但他们那肥硕的黑色身躯还是会不自主地瑟瑟发抖。

『你好像很肯定我会想要自杀？』末了，连环杀手带着与身份并不匹配的温和声音反问。对方不出所料地噎住了。如果电话里那个男人没有恰好提到“凶器是勺子”，并且苏利文也没有很快地便在放置电话机的桌面醒目处，发现一把柄被磨得十分锋利的勺子的话，他也许会把那通电话当成一个无聊的错误。然而，苏利文十分肯定，在他接起电话之前，那里并没有什么勺子。

『而且还是用勺子？』他没有给对方思考的时间，紧接着又问。

『你又为了什么，要阻止一个凶残杀人犯的自裁呢？不该是巴望着我早点死，早点从这个世界上消失才对吗？这样你们才会感觉到安全。』

电话另一端的人开始吱吱唔唔，接连说了几个“不是那样”。

苏利文能够明显地察觉那人的慌张，不是恐惧，而是一种说错话却无法补救的茫然失措，于是他决定为这个即将被自己折磨崩溃的“小仓鼠”那脆弱的神经上再增加另一个砝码。『我看到了你给我准备的那把勺子，它的确锋利无比。你特意打电话来提示我应该去死，那我就让你如愿以偿吧。』他对着电话听筒说。

『你和我一样，我们是一样的人。』苏利文反握着勺柄，对着无人的电话座机微笑，仿佛那个来电者能够透过电话线看见此刻的一切似的。然后，他猛地刺穿了自己的脖子，血液喷溅出来，在掉落的听筒前发出噗哧和随即而来的吧嗒吧嗒的声响。一部分的血液被吸入气道，苏利文呛咳着。『好好地看着吧，直到我们真正见面的那天。希望那天会早点到来。』

不出所料的，在死亡逐渐降临到苏利文身上的时候，已经失明的他还是听见了电话里那撕心裂肺的尖叫和哭泣声。自出生以来，苏利文第一次感到了愉快和期待。

一个有着与他同样能力，甚至是可以看见“未来”的人，却天真好心到可以任凭揉捏。这对于苏利文来说简直是最佳的玩具。他会用最血淋淋的现实作为凶器，一刀刀地将他割裂，最终夺取他的灵魂。苏利文不会杀他，而是会让这柔软又善良的小东西在惊恐中，用自己的能力杀死他自己。

恶魔在全然的快乐中合上了眼睛，他的灵魂从肉体中剥离出来，然后径直穿越过墙壁和铁栏走了出去。

TBC


	13. 【寂静岭】半AU鬼来电系列13 苏利文篇《七宗罪》3（1121）

之后，苏利文花了不少时间来折磨他的受害者们的灵魂，但那只能让他短暂地感到舒适和解恨，尤其是对于吉米·斯通这种对于死亡之地同样毫无畏惧的疯狂教徒来说，要让他陷入绝望，苏利文必须绞尽脑汁。

于是，聪明的亡魂开始将更多的精力用来布下一石二鸟的陷阱，准备一场宏大的21圣礼，然后——他会让他可爱的猎物来折磨他的仇人，真是完美。

随后他逐步杀害了第12号至第15号的受害者，并将最后的舞台定在最后一个受害者，第20号祭品弗兰克·桑德兰所管理的南灰原山庄公寓楼里。为此，他清扫并控制了附近5公里的区域，将原本此处的幽魂困在了他所创造的空间里，将他们作为异变和扭曲“生与死的界限”的能源而积聚起来。这与死亡之地对灵魂的贪婪一拍即合，它开始疯狂地扩展，从寂静岭城区生长到了郊野，吞噬了整个牧羊人溪谷，甚至已经大大超出了地图上标识的属于寂静岭的土壤。

放弃了毫无能力仅有一腔热情的克劳蒂娅，和对自己的能力感到恐惧而极力逃离的希瑟，文森特将所有的期待放在了这个扭曲的灵魂上。死亡之地不仅仅是获得了一位强而有力的死神，同时它也将会得到另一件可以向它源源不断提供所需的“利器”——那个纯白的，无知的灵魂。

与希瑟的“知而惧”不同，那人对诡异事物和宗教的本质一无所知，却因为胆小而多疑，更像是一种催化剂，将他的能力在无意识中毫无节制地大量释放出来。而他的坚韧和善心又令他不知放弃，一次次地去面对恐惧而不是选择逃避。两者叠加，循环往复，只要引导得当，他就会像是一枚可以反复使用的炸弹。而苏利文就是那个最懂得利用他的人。

在苏利文的最终计划付诸实时的前一年，亨利被不知谁塞到信箱里的一张招工信息所吸引，决定动身前往南灰原山庄，为这套大楼的招租广告拍摄照片。一天后，他爱上了此地灵脉层面上的宁静，以极其低廉的价格将其中一间空房租了下来，那便是302室，传说中有婴儿被抛弃，又有租客失踪的屋子。

在亨利·汤森德入住的第360天，苏利文出现在302室的门口，将死亡之地的灵力中心移到了这里。此地便成为了两个世界重叠的地方，而只要一点点灵力便可以打开那扇通往彼此的门。而开门的魔法语言，正是苏利文在302房门内侧所写下的文字。

——不要走出房间！

在死亡之地的影响下，炸弹终于被一枚小小的火星引燃。

刚刚起床的亨利迷迷糊糊地走出卧室，而在通往浴室的走道上他那向着房门的无意一瞥，将他拉进了地狱。突然出现在门内侧的触目惊心的血红文字，以及那留言背后的意义，一瞬间令他的心跳速度翻了个倍。

字出现在屋内，意味着有人进了他的房间，可他睡前确定锁好了门。有贼人会什么东西都不偷，也不留下任何撬锁和进入的痕迹吗？亨利脑中给出的答案是——留言之人是个可以穿门而过的鬼魂。

为什么偏偏要告诫他不能出门？门外到底有什么？惊慌中亨利从门镜望出去，走廊里空荡荡的，什么也没有。但这依旧无法平息他心中的恐惧。亨利倒退了几步，仿佛走廊里充满了豺狼虎豹，他瞪视着那扇门，祈祷着它会足够结实和可靠，以替他阻隔一切。而当他再次回神时，门上便加上了数道铁链，并结结实实地安着好几把锁。

他出不去了，亨利猛然地意识到了这一点。却意识不到，是他自己做了这一切，包括把自己锁在屋子里。

之后，屋子里便开始频繁地发出奇怪的声响，半夜在走廊里甚至可以看见，不断徘徊在门前的，神似过去出现在他噩梦中，用勺子自杀了的金发罪犯。对门外世界的惶恐不安正被逐渐地进一步放大，可被拘禁的压抑又让他生出希望从这里逃脱的念头。

几个小时后，一个恐怖的陌生女人的求救电话燃起了他要不顾一切冲出房间的念头。就在亨利处于出门以逃避压抑的房间，与不出门以逃避屋外可能存在的恐怖事物，这一双重矛盾之中时，又有人贴心地在浴室里送上了一个诡异的魔法阵。

亨利在最近的当红小说和灵异网站上看过不少类似的图案，那是作为用来进出异世界的魔法门。于是，一眨眼的功夫，一个深邃的大洞又出现在那里，在魔法阵的正中央。而爬过冗长的隧道，他真的来到了一个“异常”的世界——与“地下”这个概念捆绑在一起的地方，地铁站。但不似往日亨利见到的那般人流如织，只有一个说着自己在做梦的陌生女子站在那里，令他一眼就能察觉出这地铁站的诡异。

他的大脑开始不受控制地回忆一些惊悚电影的画面，比如啃食尸体的丧尸犬和能够挖穿墙体和地面的巨大肉虫。而仿佛是在嘲笑他一般，这个世界很快地就将他的恐惧摆在他的眼前，比如那些场景的实体化，又比如那个女人消失在了密闭的厕所里。

就像是那些恐怖影视的套路，女人的求救电话在他躲回家里后再次打了过来，而当他赶去时，她又肢体破碎地陈尸在他眼前，带着那个独特的数字符号“16/21”。

至此，亨利彻底变成了一只惊恐发作的仓鼠，在苏利文设好的小小笼子里慌乱地上窜下跳。为了逃避打进来的电话而扯断了电话线；为了击退其实根本伤不了他的鬼魂幻影而疯狂地挥舞水管和球棒；为了寻找安全的出路，而绞尽脑汁地解着各种由他自己幻想出来的复杂机关和门锁。最终，因为那久久掉不下来的另一只鞋（无法得知下一个受害者而惴惴不安），他的疯狂联想已经不受控地扩展到了他走过的所有地方，和他遇到的所有的人。

——艾琳，住在隔壁温柔和善的女人成了他的第一个受害者。

只是因为一张被恶意发到邮箱里的，并看不清面目的血肉模糊的女性照片，引发了亨利无尽的想象，然后由想象幻化成的黑色连环杀手的鬼影从背后透析了酒醉归来的艾琳，将她打伤在地，形成了亨利最后冲出门时看到的场景。

然而亨利依旧没有发现真相，发现自己的胡思乱想正在吞噬别人和他自己。只有那个站在仓鼠笼之外凝视着他的人，沃特·苏利文，正因为知晓的一切而窃笑不已。

苏利文的计划还差最后一步，而他的猎物，那只在他的目光中瑟瑟发抖，甚至躺在床上企图装睡、装死的仓鼠，必然会傻傻地自己走进陷阱。

那便是“被封起来的密室墙壁”，一堵位于302室与301室之间的，被他用伪造的记者笔记和故意散播的误会和谣言，数度暗示的密闭空间。


	14. 【寂静岭】半AU鬼来电系列14 苏利文篇《七宗罪》4（1121）

亨利并没有学过建筑相关课程，当然不会知道一些房子结构中的奥秘。在他看来，位于两间屋子中间封闭的密室就意味着不可告人的秘密。然而，或许那个狭小的空间原本十分的“正常”。

设计南灰原山庄整个建筑和装潢的是一个亚裔建筑师，他在相邻两间独立住宅套间之间留出了不到一平方米的空间，这个空间自上而下打通，并通往楼外。这种结构被称为厨房烟道或通风井。

这种其实并不完全密闭的建筑空间结构，不仅仅存在于南灰原山庄301室与302室之间，然而只有亨利敲开了它。

原本的通风井里漆黑一片，因为不在顶楼，事实上展现在亨利面前的，只有通过被砸破的墙壁而勉强透入的些许光线。这里空空如也，除了墙壁上的黑色油渍和霉斑、尘土外，连平行与302室地面的水泥地板都没有。可亨利却在这里看到了他此生最恐惧，也最感觉诡异的宗教场景。

当他不顾一切地跨入那个深达底楼的井道，然后跌落下去的一瞬间，始作俑者——苏利文的恶灵站在原本亨利所站立的位置，凝视着他自己的杰作，又或者应该说是亨利制造的名为“恶魔祭场”的假想作品。这时的苏利文也展现出了些许的惊讶，以及更多的喜悦。

这个连环杀人狂，从来不曾想到过，他的猎物在至极的恐惧中，想象出的竟是如此安宁与圆满的画面，而不是通常理念中对一个恶魔描绘的模样，一手拿着人心，一手拿着凶器，腐烂成骷髅的头颅还生出了巨大的羊角之类。

展现在苏利文面前的是，仿若教堂中塑像一般的祭坛。摇曳的烛火，红色的桌布，圣杯中盛满了圣油，老木的十字架上，固定着一个即将飞翔的天使。即使羽翼是堕天的黑色，可整个雕塑却丝毫也看不出与创造者的恐惧所匹配的狰狞样貌来。

恶灵让自己漂浮起来，进入这个“密室”。然后他第一次抚上了自己的脸和头发，并仔细地观察它们。

过去，他并不喜欢自己的长发，甚至有些厌恶，在他看来，长发只是因为他根本没有钱去剪短它们，它展现了他的平穷和可悲。所以，即使是在死后，他也保持着拘留所里狱警替他一刀剪短的发型。

但这一刻，他发现也许长发也并不坏。他看出了那个胆小的雕像创造者对金色长发的执着和迷恋，它们甚至毫无开叉和干枯，都以极佳的长度比例披散在艺术美学角度上它们该在的地方，并且在烛火的映衬下闪闪发光。『有意思……』在思索中，恶魔咧开嘴。

在又仔细端详了这雕塑一会儿后，苏利文让自己从井道降下去，直到亨利的尸身边，蹲了下来。

亨利的尸体俯趴在地上，在下落的途中他的头部因数次敲击到墙面而造成了颈椎脱臼，当最终他到达地面时，脖子已经被折成了一个惊悚的角度，而手臂和双腿也布满了各种浅表的伤痕。

苏利文小心地将他翻转过来，然而由于空间太过狭小，亨利的身体无法平躺，只能被摆成曲腿靠墙的坐姿。用拇指指腹擦了擦那张被污渍沾黑的脸，苏利文突然心生出一点点的怜惜来。

虽然亨利·汤森德的长相算不上太过出众，不可能赶上各色杂志封面的模特们，也不及辛西娅亮丽的一半，但那种既坚毅又柔软的触感和个性却触动了恶魔的某一缕心弦。他扯着亨利依然垂落的右手，贴着耳边插入自己金色的发丝间。

『想要摸摸看吗？或许我之后会给你这个机会。』恶魔在亨利尸体的耳边低语着说。

然而，亨利的灵魂并没有看见这一切，他在死亡之地的混沌中沉沉浮浮，等待着被唤醒，成为苏利文复仇计划中的最后一环。

大约半日后，失去了跌落瞬间记忆的亨利再一次睁开眼，发现自己已经来到了“21圣礼”最后的祭祀场。他看见了不远处的血池和正在走向那里的艾琳，以及近在咫尺并向他走来的苏利文。慌乱中，他几次对着步步逼近的恶灵举枪射击，可对方却迎着他的枪弹继续走着，丝毫没有躲避，哪怕是放慢脚步。

绝望几乎要笼罩亨利，那刻，仿佛是注定似地，他看见了从墙壁里伸出的半个巨大人形。他还记得“赤红大典”里对它的记载，他确定这就是“界灵”，维持着整个21圣礼推进和苏利文灵魂不灭的关键。

亨利告诉自己，必须要镇静，必须要在艾琳彻底走入血池牺牲掉自己之前，拿到插在边上的8支圣母之枪，并将它们全部都扎入界灵的躯体之上，只有这样才能阻止21圣礼的完成。

但要绕开彼此间距离仅有2米，并且手握武器的苏利文，又谈何容易？亨利努力地飞奔着，几次都以为会失败而被苏利文杀死了，却又幸运地在最后一刻从恶魔的手边滑走。最终，当他将第八根圣枪刺入界灵体内时，听着那怪物发出的撕心裂肺的惨叫声，胜利的喜悦充满了他。

气喘吁吁中，亨利举起手枪，用仅有的最后一发子弹，击穿了苏利文的胸膛。而艾琳也从他的视线中失去了踪影。『成功了！』他咕哝着。

然而，那个恶灵怎么可能真的叨念着『母亲』，倒下消失呢？当亨利因为剧烈的头疼而摔个满怀时，再度失去意识的他，没有听见苏利文那放声的大笑。

亨利所接受的“智慧”，那些记者约瑟夫留下的笔记、关于苏利文的生平和21圣礼的解说，以及《赤红大典》所讲述的破解方法，一切都是假的，都是苏利文伪造而成的陷阱诱饵罢了。

苏利文执行21圣礼，为的不是找回将他抛弃的冷酷母亲，也不是将302室的房间变成活着的母亲的替代品，他只不过是想要向他憎恨的人们复仇，并借着这场永远也不会完成的残缺仪式，嘲笑他们和他们为之所疯狂的宗教而已。至于那个他的弱点，所谓的“界灵”，其实是被绝望和疼痛所侵蚀的教会Valtiel派祭司吉米·斯通的可悲灵魂。他在被那个原本应该被祭献，却被苏利文放走的第21个灵魂，用神圣之枪一次次捅穿时，终于发出了恶魔所期待的凄厉而绝望的惨叫。

苏利文终于彻底地胜利了。亨利并非是死于圣礼执行人之手，而是他自己杀死了自己，所以亨利并没有真正地成为第21号祭品，21圣礼变成了永远也无法完成的残次笑话，而这个可爱又可怜的灵魂却又因为死亡而完全归属了死亡之地，变成了苏利文的所有物。他将他重新放回了死亡之地新建成的“南灰原山庄公寓302室”里，等待他醒来，然后因为真相又一次瑟瑟发抖。

1天后，当苏利文步入那间302室房，看见了正照着镜子，并给自己假想出了镜像翻转的“21/21”印迹的亨利。惊讶和喜悦盈满了苏利文的整个灵魂。他以为他抓来的小仓鼠会憎恨他，并躲避一切与他相关的东西和记忆。可他错了，那胆小的小东西的内心分明是爱着他的，渴望着烙上他的记号，成为他透明牢笼中饲养的宠物。

『你就如此希望成为我的猎物吗？』恶魔这样问道，却早已知晓了答案。苏利文笑着擦走了虚假的字迹，用自己的血换上了真的。

TBC


	15. 【寂静岭】半AU鬼来电系列15 苏利文篇《七宗罪》5（1121）

窗外的太阳升起又落下，亨利茫然又警惕地坐在卧室里盯视着客厅。在那里的沙发上，苏利文斜靠着，随意地翻动着亨利收藏在302室的杂志。其中一本专题讲述时间跳跃的科幻刊物被他拿在手里，细细地阅读着，脸上的表情仿佛是沉浸入了故事中的奇幻和悬疑。

亨利还记得那本杂志上的内容，他也曾经多次翻看它，被它的异想天开和逻辑缜密所吸引。但做出穿越时空的机器，去改变过去，现实中又如何能真的做到呢？叹了口气，亨利垮下肩来。如果可能他当然也想要尝试，去改变既定的事实，去帮助别人也帮助自己。但这不过是异想天开而已，他能做的只有在这里瞪着苏利文，然后祈祷能暂时地和平相除，而不是立刻被做成四肢折断、丧失理智和意识，四处乱爬着的恐怖鬼魂。

不一会儿，他竖起的耳朵里听到了苏利文的低笑声。这令他毛骨悚然，并肯定地预感到有什么糟糕的事会在不久后发生。

但苏利文仅仅是放下杂志，向他指了指摆在电话机边的时钟。

『你知道吗？在这里，没有什么过去与未来之分。无论是过去还是未来最终死亡的人都会汇聚到这里，也许某一天你还能看见留在这里已经数百年的古人亡魂。』恶魔说。

亨利带着怀疑倾听着，而视线却不断地瞥向那个被指点过的时钟。时钟上的时间，赫然标着2003年9月21日下午3时13分。然而亨利很清楚地记得，之前没多久他还确认过时间，那是至少看似正常的2001年9月31日早晨十点。

不自禁地，他将手伸向那个“坏掉”的时钟，却在下一刻停留在了靠他更近的电话机的上方，因为那里的来电显示屏幕不断地闪动着，并在同样的时间“09-21-2003 17：14”与一个陌生的号码之间来回变换。

犹豫了大约3分钟，亨利最终还是选择拿起了电话听筒。就在那一瞬间，听筒里响起了一个男孩儿的哭喊的声音。『Please! Help me! Help Alex, my brother! He……Dad……please hurry!』

亨利不知所措地长大了嘴，却什么声音也发不出来。愣了几秒后，猛然惊觉自己应该做些什么，至少应该问问男孩的位置好提他报警，但那通莫名的电话早已被挂断了，而从最后的声音来判断，似乎是一名年长的女性，可能是男孩的母亲飞奔赶来呵斥男孩并挂断了电话。

这只是孩子的恶作剧吗？亨利问自己。可男孩子哭得是如此的真切和焦急。

『看这个来电时间，应该是牧羊人溪谷150周年的纪念。看起来那些教会的人又会做点什么来“感恩”和“祈祷”了，不是吗？』

循声，亨利抬起头，发现苏利文竟然已经站立在了他的眼前，并对他打出一个“杀死”的手势。

『不过你不用担心那个孩子，他是个幸运的小家伙，被选中的是他的兄弟，而不是他本人。』随即地，苏利文又摊开手，表情轻松地仿佛是在说着节日里大家会按惯例宰杀掉一只被选中的火鸡。

由于愤怒，亨利瞬间抛去了恐惧，一把推远了依旧笑着的恶鬼，疯狂地抓起听筒，想要回拨刚才的那个号码，可无论他尝试了多少次，听到的只有无人接听的提示音。

『已经晚了，早就不是那个时间了。』苏利文似乎并不生气，依旧微笑着提醒亨利。

当亨利的目光回转到时钟和电话机屏幕所显示的时间时，才发现，那里已经俨然变成了2007年的11月。

『很有意思吧，这个电话机。』不等亨利说什么，苏利文便又走了出去，拿上他方才细读的那本关于时间跳跃的科幻杂志，对着亨利挥了挥，然后走出了302室房门，消失了踪影。

之后的两天里，苏利文都没有再回来。而亨利则是时时刻刻地都守着那个电话，盯着那个时钟。他想要那么一个机会，也许电话可以改变他的人生，以及其他人的人生。

“11-03-1983 21：00”当时间变换为这个数字时，亨利幼时的记忆再一次被提到了眼前。这是通往寂静岭的公路上，游客哈里·梅森及其女儿出车祸的几分钟前，也是他第一次亲自接听到“鬼来电”时电话所显示的几分钟前。

一种希望像是奔牛一般撞进了亨利的脑子。他决定要试试，阻止悲剧的发生。

在从报道得知当时车祸发生前他们刚离开一家加油站时，亨利通过查看黄页获得了那家加油站的公用电话号码。抱着尝试和侥幸的心情，他拨通了电话，而幸运的是，接起电话的正是哈里·梅森本人。

但这位父亲并没有将亨利“预言”般的警告当作好心的提醒，反而将他看作是一个跟踪他们的疯子。他怒骂着挂断了电话。而亨利知道，悲剧很快就会发生。

就像是鬼使神差一般，在捡起希望又失望的时刻，依旧不愿意放下电话听筒的亨利，选择了拨通记忆中那个熟悉的号码，本能地想要说服过去的自己去阻止事故的发生，或者至少为他们叫去救援。可他忘记了，那时年方7岁的自己接到电话，能意识到的只有恐惧而已。无论他如何解释，还是孩子的亨利都没有说话，只是发出惊恐的呜呜声。最终，已经死去多时的成年的亨利，与过去那个年幼的亨利，同时在听筒里听见了汽车撞击护栏时发出的巨大声响。

失败的气馁让亨利扔掉了电话，躺倒在床上，合上了眼睛。由于之前守着时钟太久，疲惫让他很快地进入了梦境。他梦到自己走到了那家加油站，然后用力地敲打梅森家的车窗，想要制止他们离开，却得到了车中女孩投来的惊恐眼神。

『你还想再试一下吗？』亨利被出现在耳边的这句话惊醒，然后发现苏利文正站在他的床头边，一手拿着电话本，一手拿着听筒递向他。

『我找到了哈里·梅森的手机号码。』苏利文将一个下方画了红线的号码推到亨利的眼前。而电话上的时间已经是1983年11月3日晚上的10点21分。

在苏利文的视线下，亨利将信将疑地拨下了那个号码。铃声响起十来次，直到亨利几乎要放弃的时候，对方终于接起了电话。然而，哈里梅森依旧没有相信亨利，反倒是更加地烦躁不安起来，他狂躁地威胁亨利不要再骚扰他们，并说会掉头到之前刚路过的加油站报警。通过电话，亨利甚至能听到他加大油门后车子引擎发出的轰鸣声。

一个糟糕的预感在亨利的脑子中形成。一个被陌生电话惊吓到的司机，一边接着电话与人争吵，一边开车会发生什么事？瞬间，寒冷遍布了亨利的全身。他用最快的速度挂断了电话，愣愣地坐在床头。

『不会的……』他喃喃自语，却已经明白了一些可怕的事实。

TBC





	16. 【寂静岭】半AU鬼来电系列16完 苏利文篇《七宗罪》6完（1121）

可亨利又怎么会轻言放弃呢？他就是如此的一个人，仿佛是细小的沙砾，虽然被无数次踩在脚底，却能依旧坚硬地甚至可以磨穿地面和鞋底。

“鬼来电”事件虽然给他带来了不小的心理阴影，但也让他清楚地记得几次事故或死亡所发生的时间，所以他在之后又尝试了好几次，却也同样以失败告终。仿佛这个世界上真的有既定的命运和无法逃避的死亡似的。并且，就像是要给他更多的嘲讽，当他失败后，总会有一个来自过去自己的电话号码给他拨来通话，而当他提起听筒的那一瞬间，就能听到过去同样的内容。

又过了一周，亨利几乎尝试了所有能够尝试的。在失望和疲乏的侵袭下，亨利再次入睡。醒来时，不出所料地，苏利文又在他眼前了。

『你到底有什么目的？！』被吵醒的倦意和失败后的郁闷顿时化作怒气，从亨利张开的嘴里冲了出去，化作质问。

『没什么，只是偶尔会想想，如果能改变过去，会怎样。』苏利文耸了耸肩，自顾自地在床边坐下。『所以很想知道你的努力会不会成功。』

亨利顿时噎住了，一种愧疚蒙上心头。但他不知道怎样才能改变一个他完全不了解的人的过去，他甚至连他的生日都不知道。

在苏利文走后，他便长时间地陷入了沉思，而一些胡思乱想也乘虚而入挤占了他的脑袋。他思考着，如果这个杀人凶手并没有一个悲惨的童年，是不是就可以彻底地改变他的命运？进而也可以改变那些被他杀害的人的不幸未来?甚至是自己死亡的既定事实？也许他只要向监察部门锲而不舍地打去电话，举报那该死的希望之家孤儿院就行了。然后，他便会发现自己在普通的公寓里普通地醒来，继续他普通的人生。

可事情根本没有那么容易，无论电话显示屏上的时间倒回1970年之前多久，亨利都无法拨通任何监察或投诉部门的电话，甚至也无法拨通911的紧急电话，他的呼唤就像是沉入了深海之中，无人可以听闻。

最终，电话的时间定格在了1991年的3月23日22点。那是沃特·苏利文在看守所最后的夜晚，第二天他便被发现陈尸在牢房中。虽然亨利不曾询问过这个恶灵他人生最后一日发生了什么，但他早已经知道了其中的过程，不仅仅是通过报道，更是通过过去接到的“鬼来电”和之后的那个噩梦。

所以，当亨利看到那个时间时，就立刻跳了起来，将电话机整个从桌子上捧了过来。他想要阻止苏利文的自杀，这样至少可以拯救之后的牺牲者们，同时也给了那个扭曲的凶手一个重获人生的机会，在赎清罪孽、清醒头脑之后。

然而，这一次“与过去”通话的过程同之前截然不同，当亨利完成拨号的一刹那间，他面前的302室墙便变成了透明的玻璃，而彼方不是303或者其他死亡之地的风景，而是当年看押苏利文的牢狱。

他看着围着铁栏的屋子里，桌上的电话和自己听筒里的拨号音以同步的速度响起，而身着橙色囚服的苏利文带着手铐和脚镣，被警官押送进来。

慌乱和不知所措突然地笼罩了亨利，看着那个瘦削又凌乱的在押犯拎起话筒的瞬间，他语无伦次了起来，不知道怎么去说服一个被憎恨彻底蒙蔽的人。『也许有些事已经无法挽回了，但用勺子自杀绝对不是什么好主意。』最终在度过了紧张的口吃期后，他这么说。

于是他又犯下了一个无法挽回的严重错误。他将自己以及未来彻底暴露给了对手，而他却直到此刻都尚未明白自己会被这个恶魔盯上的原因正是因为这个电话，这句不经意的劝解话语。

正如之后亨利所了解的苏利文，这个总是掌控着一切的男人断然拒绝了亨利的“正义”和“善意”，他用刺破喉咙喷涌而出的鲜血作为盛大的剧目来回答了亨利，并且暗示他，那个凭空制造了凶器而导致自己死亡的人就是亨利。

也许，第一次通过“鬼来电”听到这一幕的大学生亨利，并不理解那一句“我们是一样的人”意味着什么；第二次，在梦境中看见这真实的自杀场景的年轻亨利，依旧不明白这话中的含义和中伤。但这一次，在经历了死亡之后，在看到受伤的艾琳又明白了自己的恐惧在死亡之地的影响下会产生什么后，他终于理解了——

“一样的人”不仅仅是指他们在死亡之地中具有类似的“创造能力”，更是指他们同样是背负了鲜血的杀人凶手。苏利文杀死了那20个牺牲者，而亨利……他杀死了苏利文，以及之前鬼来电中涉及的人。他的“告诫”电话吓坏了哈里·梅森，让他在惊慌中出了车祸；他凭空传去的声音，让杀死妻子后神志不清的詹姆斯·桑德兰彻底因为恐惧而发了疯，在厕所里摔破了头；他暗示了原本就对生命漠视的苏利文，他“命运”注定是用勺子柄自裁，而令他真的选择了结束自己的生命。尽管亨利一点也不想要这样的事发生，但它们的的确确发生了，由于他。

『不……！』在苏利文倒下的幻影消失后，完全明白过来的亨利跪倒在地面上，发出撕心裂肺般的悲痛呼喊。『不！不！不！不该是这样的……不能是这样的……』

伴随着时钟指针胡乱旋转的咕噜声，亨利的眼泪一滴滴落在了地面。

他沉默了。

当潮湿的水渍全部干涸后，他站了起来。重新又守在了电话边，那是他最后的固执。他在等待那个时刻，那个可以让他与302室中尚活着的自己通话的机会。这一次，他要阻止那个过去的愚蠢的自己，他要告诉自己，只要什么也不做，什么也不管，什么也不去思索，噩梦就会结束，他不会被自己的幻想蒙蔽到摔死，艾琳也不会有事，哈里·梅森、詹姆斯·桑德兰，甚至是苏利文就有可能还活着，所有人的未来还能继续。

然而，他其实又怎会不知道结局？

当他的劝告电话被另一个自己挂断时，苏利文出现，坐在他的床边露出可怕的笑容。一如过去亨利还是个活人时，他站在他床头那样，全部都预料到，全部都在掌控中的，自信和嘲讽的笑。他宣告着自己永远的胜利，以及对于在长久失败中无力挣扎的亨利的那么一点点同情。

『我们是一样的，可你永远也赢不了我。』

亨利在这一刻方才听清了恶魔的话语。

FIN


End file.
